


Whole Notes & Sore Throats

by plantinthecorner (guccistyles)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Panties, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccistyles/pseuds/plantinthecorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how many instruments do you play?" Harry asks, looking down at the younger boy.</p><p>"Too many to count."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That's fucking stupid," Niall comments, dipping his fries in Liam's ketchup. "mate, it isn't worth it."

I sigh in defeat, having officially given up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Niall on this one. Joining band just to get closer to Mr. Hotty isn't a good idea..." Liam admits, handing me a frown. I roll my eyes.

"I can learn to play some notes. After all, it's just one instrument. How hard can it be?" I ask, ignoring Niall's constant muttering in disagreement.

"Dude, take it from me. I played Saxophone for five years, and I still wasn't that good. It's much harder than it looks." Liam adds, chuckling at his old band memories.

"You know, I think you should go for it," Zayn suddenly speaks up from beside me. We all turn our attention on the Bradford boy, curious as to why he'd say that. "I mean, what do you have to lose? If Styles ends up not liking you, he doesn't like you. You can't change that. I say go for it. But keep in mind that he is a teacher, and you need to be cautious about that." He finishes, taking the last bite of his burger. It's quiet for a few moments.

"You're all fucking nuts." Niall shakes his head, chuckling.

"Zayn has a good point, I guess. Go for it. The only thing you have to lose is your dignity." Liam shrugs, finishing up the last of his lunch as well.

"Alright, I'll do it." I smile, looking down at my loaded tray.

"Operation get-Mr. Styles-in-Louis'-pants has officially begun!" Niall cheers. And for once, I cheered with him.

-

"What instrument do you play?" Mr. Styles casts a look across his desk as I fiddle with my fingers, heat rising to my face. I struggle to think of an option, realizing I should've come more prepared.

"Erm- I play the Saxophone." I answer as quickly as my mind would allow. I have Liam to thank for the brilliant idea.

"And how long have you been playing it?" He questions, going through papers that are spread across his desk.

"Five years now." I state proudly. Once again, God bless Liam.

"Wow, you must be quite the player," the older lad hands me a warm smile, and I feel myself burn up at the sight. "is that the only instrument you play?" He asks. I'm quick to think of a response.

"No, I play more than just the Saxophone. I'm quite in love with music, actually." I'm continuously picking at my nails at this point, as my heart rate has sped up to the max.

"Really?" Styles leans down so that his elbows hit the desk, curiosity filling his voice. "How many instruments do you play?" He questions.

"Too many to count." I respond. He nods slowly, eyes fixed on mine.

"Can you name a few of them?" His smile keeps growing wider, practically turning into a smirk. That's when I realize that I'm screwed.

"Uh, p-piano," I stutter, my brain going into shutdown mode. "some guitar, and uh, the drums." I manage to say before biting my lip to contain anything else that could come out. Styles stares me down, and I'm a dear in the headlights.

"You're interesting, Louis. Tell me, do you play the flute?" He leans back in his chair, crossing his legs. The question takes me by surprise.

"W-What? Seriously?" I ask, trying to contain any laughter that could escape. But, the older man just nods, waiting for an answer. And of course, the only answer I give him is a lie.

"Yes, actually. I've played it for three years now. Not my favorite, but it sounds delightful." I force a smile upon myself, and Styles lifts himself from the chair.

"I think you'll fit perfectly in this band. Besides, we could use more people anyway." He points out.

"Really? I can join band?" I asked, my hopes raising to the highest level.

"I don't see why not," he says, running a hand through his hair. I practically jump out of my seat in excitement.

"Thank you so much Mr. Styles, I promise I won't disappoi-"

"Oh my God, Louis, don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Call me Harry." He interrupts me. 'Harry' sticks his hand out in a friendly gesture, so I shake it. It's quiet for a moment, until I realize I'm staring.

"Okay, well, 'Harry', I really should get home. I've got plenty of work to get done." I mentally groan at the thought. Harry nods in understanding, opening his office door for me to leave.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Louis. Our band has a lot planned. Be here at 7:00 sharp, no later." He chuckles, and I thank him once more on my way out. But the minute he closes the door, I realize how fucked I really am.

I hadn't even bought an instrument.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what now?" Ed's voice echoes through the phone. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. 

"You heard me. I don't feel the need to repeat myself." I hear Ed sigh into the phone, and I can't blame him at this point. 

"Louis, do you even know how to play a B flat scale?" He asks, taking a deep breath in the process. I pause, realizing that I don't even know what that means. 

"Erm, no... What is that?" I ask. He snorts. 

"You're fucking screwed, Louis. I can't help you with this one. Sorry, man." He chuckles through the speaker, and I roll my eyes at his response. 

"Quit being so cocky- I need help, and you're an unbelievable musician. You know everything there is to know. Please, Ed?" I beg.

After one long, exasperated sigh, he finally responds, "Fine."

\- 

The first day of band was proven to be more than what I'd been expecting. The minute I entered the room, my stomach drops. Carrying the Flute in its small case, I bite my lip at the sight in front of me. The room is full of students, the majority being Trumpet players. The worst part was that the flutes were the small section. And by small, I mean _small_. By counting, there seems to only be five flutes, including me. I feel a knot begin to form in my lower abdomen. 

"Louis, I'm so glad you remembered that we have rehearsal today!" Harry has suddenly appeared out of no where, as he's now standing right in front of me. 

"Uh, y-yeah. There's hardly any flutes. You weren't kidding when you said that we're growing and developing as a band, were you?" I bite my lip anxiously. 

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, it's a process. But with a talented musician like you, I'm sure we'll be getting places." He gives me a warm, genuine smile, and I'm a puddle at his feet. The ringing of the bell signifies that class is starting, and I'm on the verge of puking at this point. Harry shrugs in my direction before turning to the class. "Everyone, please take a seat," Harry speaks, and I do as told, walking towards the one empty seat in our section. "this is Louis Tomlinson, he's recently joined our band. I want you guys to pay close attention to what he does as a musician. As I've been told, he plays more than just the flute, but- how many instruments did you say, Lou?" He pauses, and the whole class turns to look at me. 

I'm fucked.

"Er, more than I could count." I manage to say, and everyone's reactions are different. Some look shocked, while others look like they don't want to be there. 

"That's right, more than he could count. Anyway, Louis can switch instruments whenever he would like. Unless you have a solo in one of the pieces, then you'll have to stay with that specific instrument for that song. Any questions?" Harry asks while handing me my music. It takes every inch of power in me to not make a comment about the music. The notes are flying off the music staff, and it all looks like a foreign language to me. But I simply shake my head, and Harry walks back up to the riser.

"Alright, lets start with Abrams Pursuit. I want to hear pick ups to 82. Flutes, I want you guys to try and blend with the harmonization of the clarinets and low brass." Harry speaks so fluently, and everything that had just came out of his mouth sounded like gibberish in my world. 

Before I knew what was happening, the music had begun, and the drum was playing at a quick tempo. I keep my instrument down just as the other flutes do, and when they raise them to play, I do the same. I watch their fingers, trying to match the way they move, and trying to stay with the beat. Harry soon cuts us off. I look up to see him running a hand through his hair, his eyebrows furrowed together. He tugs his lower lip between his teeth, tapping his pencil against the large music stand. 

"Something was off with the Tenor Saxes. Can I hear you guys at 94?" He asks, and quickly counts them off. To me, they sound magnificent. But something is off to the rest of the band.

"Yeah, you guys hear that?" The entire band responds with 'yes's' and nodding their heads. I just sit there in confusion. "Let me hear your guys' B flats. Ready, play." Harry commands. The Saxes play what is supposedly their B flats, and this time, I heard the issue. "Luke, try pulling out a bit on the mouth piece." Harry comments, pointing in Luke's direction. He has them play again, and this time, there's no mistake. All that I could think was, 'how the hell did Harry hear that?' 

"Okay, good. Let's skip ahead, and go to measure 120. Flutes, you seem to be off with your counting at this part. Let me hear it, play out!" Harry says in a deep, masculine voice, causing most people to laugh at their director. We lift the lightweight instruments to our mouths, and while the others play, I just pretend I know what I'm doing. 

"Okay, stop, stop." Harry sighs, looking down at his music. "Catherine, let me hear your G flat." The girl seated next to me, 'Catherine' apparently, does as she's told. The note is slightly wobbly, and out of tune. Harry says something about adjusting her 'lip plate', which really changes her sound. Harry nods in approval, before looking at me. 

Fuck.

"Lou, can you play measure..." Harry trails off, searching. "124 please? I need the to know whether I should blend this part with the clarinets, or leave you to it." He smiles reassuringly, and I gulp. I look at the music, my eyes skimming the page for measure 124. The minute I found it, my heart leaped into my throat. I didn't know half of these notes existed. What could I do? I couldn't play the music. 

"Erm, I don't feel very good, may I be excused?" I murmur, only for Harry to hear. He looks genuinely confused at first, but he just simply nods. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." He gestures towards the exit, and I'm quick to make a run for it. I spend the rest of that class locked in a bathroom stall, not wanting to face my teacher again.

\- 

"Louis, you have to keep your lips perched the way I showed you. Come on, lad. We've been at this for hours." Ed sighs, leaning back in his chair. 

"I know, I know. This was such a dumb idea. What am I going to do, Ed? I can't just quit. That'll be too suspicious. But at the same time, what other option to I have? This 'Abrams Pursuit' shit is off the charts. I made such a fool out of myself back there." I let my emotions out, and Ed just soaks them in. 

"There's really only two options, Louis. You can either quit, or try harder. You've come this far, I don't see much of a point in stopping. If you get good enough, then damn, Styles will be in your pants faster than-" 

"Ed, fuck off!" I interrupt him, and he just throws his head back in laughter. I roll my eyes in annoyance. 

"I'm serious, though," Ed continues, which takes me by surprise. "if you stick with this, you could be so good. Everyone can learn, especially you. I've heard you sing. You know what notes on a choir paper look like, right? It's the same thing with band, but you're playing an instrument, not singing. Now, you just have to learn the notes. We'll take it slow." He finishes, and I just give him a blank stare. 

"You're making some good points, Sheeran." I toss myself onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I'm just that good. Now come on, we've still got work to do." Ed grabs my arm, pulling me back into my original position. For the next few hours, he teaches me more fingerings on the flute, and when to play them in the music. We take it at an extremely slow tempo, due to my lack of knowledge, but it works itself out. And after a while, I begin to think that this may work out after all. -


	3. Chapter 3

"Harold, knock it off. We're in your office." I mumble, pushing the older man off my chest.

"C'mon, a quickie won't hurt." He smirks, snaking his arm around my neck, pulling me in for a dragging kiss. I'm quick to pull away, though, currently acting as the wise one.

"Harry, we are in public. You have a 50/50 chance of getting caught, and you know you'll lose your job, or worse." I say sternly, and Harry just chuckles, biting his lower lip.

"Just a quickie, please?" He pouts. I roll my eyes.

"You're just gonna have to wait until-" Before I can finish my sentence, Harry's hands are back on my hips, pulling me close. His free hand is still grasping the back of my neck, his breath tickling my lips. His eyes search mine as though they're on a mission, and on instinct, I take the final move, crushing our lips together. Harry's hands quickly travel up to cup my cheeks, and my breathing has grown heavy. My lips part for a sharp intake of breath, and Harry takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. After a few moments, his lips separate from mine, only to latch onto my shoulder.

I gasp at the sudden sensation, my hands traveling to his hair. He bites where he pleases, leaving marks on his way down. I bite my lip to contain the moan threatening to escape my mouth. Harry mouths down my clothed chest, stopping once he's reached the zipper of my jeans. My breathing has rapidly increased at this point, sweat is trickling down my forehead. I groan as he slowly undoes my zipper, yanking the tight pants down in the process. He brings his hand up to palm me through my useless boxers, and I throw my head back at the sudden contact.

"Just a quickie?" He looks up with innocent eyes, and I give in.

"Just a quickie."

-

"LOUIS, WAKE THE FUCK UP," I'm awoken in the sweetest way- a pillow hitting my face. I jolt awake, looking around the room with my poor vision. Ed is currently standing on his blowup mattress, arms crossed. He looks like a disappointed mother. I groan and throw myself into the pillow that was tossed at me.

"What the hell, Ed? It's not even 6am." I mumble, and I can practically hear the way he rolls his eyes.

"I'll let you go back to sleep when you fix your problem." He says, gesturing at my 'problem'. I turn crimson, realizing the issue.

"Uh, sorry.." I awkwardly step past him, mumbling my apologizes in the process. I had two options: I could give myself a quick wank, or take a cold shower. I just wanted to get back to sleep.

But the first option seemed the most reasonable.

-

"I'm not sure I should ever have you over again," Ed comments after hours of sleep, munching on his cheerios. "Because you're loud as hell." He makes a face, and I laugh.

"I apologized, you nut." I comment, and he nods.

"True, but do I accept that apology? No. You could've ruined my sheets. And that, my friend, would not have ended well for you." He stands to carry his bowl to the sink, and I nearly choke on my Coco Puffs.

"That isn't funny, Ed." I say, my poor attempt in hiding laughter really showing.

"It is, though." He responds immediately. It's quiet for a moment before we both burst out laughing. I can't help but feel excited for the day ahead.

-

I step into the large room, déjà vu hitting me harder than ever. Harry approaches me with a concerned expression written across his face.

"Are you feeling better, Lou?" He questions, his tone low and exhilarating. I swallow, my grip on the small Flute case tightening.

"Yes, much better. I'm sorry, Mr. St- I mean, uh, Harry. I'm just not good with solos." I stutter, mentally slapping myself for it.

"Awe, Louis, I'm so sorry. The thing is, though, if you're such an amazing musician, I need the other kids to learn from you. I placed you at first chair for a reason. Hell, I haven't even heard you play yet." He smiles, revealing his dimples.

"Oh, well, yeah... I mean, I could play for you sometime." I somehow manage to stutter even more than I had been before, which was mortifying.

But Harry doesn't seem to notice. "Alright, I won't make you play anything out loud to the class. Not yet, at least. We'll work on it." He finishes before walking up to his original spot. 

Of course, the class carries on and ends at the slowest speed. I became impatient as the clock ticked, and I felt as though it was taunting me. But the minute it struck the twelve, the bell rang, and we were released. I felt as though a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I sigh in relief. A hand suddenly rests on my shoulder, and I turn around to see an unfamiliar face.

"Uhm, hi?" I say, but it comes out more of a question.

"Hi, I'm Nick." He says. The tone of his voice shows that he's obviously gay, which honestly makes me smile.

"Hi, Nick. I'm Lo-" 

"We all know your name, you don't have to introduce yourself." He's quick to respond, and I nod in understanding. 

"Sooo... How long have you been playing?" He asks, obviously trying to keep a conversation going. I had to think quickly for a response.

"Which instrument?" I smirk, and he rolls his eyes.

"The flute, smartass." His eyebrows lift in anticipation as he waits for an answer.

"Uh, six years now, I think." I say. He seems surprised.

"Alright, alright.. You've impressed me." He admits. 

I chuckle, "That was my goal." The bell rings, signaling the class to leave. 

"I'll see you later." Nick says on his way out the door. I nod in his direction, finally putting my flute in it's case.

I was about to walk out the door myself, when a hand rests on my shoulder, stopping me. I turn to see Harry, and I freeze in the spot.

"H-Hi." I murmur, shifting in my spot. 

"Hi," His smirk is so controlling. "you have that private lesson with me right now, remember?" He asks, and I gulp.

"Oh, yeah. Kind of forgot about that." I bite my lip, and he just laughs.

"It's fine. Are you free right now? I'd still like to have it." 

"Y-Yes. I'm free. Just give me a minute." I smile, and he returns the expression before heading back into his office. The minute he's out of sight, I'm quick to grab my phone to dial Ed. But then I realize that there's no point. I just need to go in, and try and be at least slightly seductive. I can't make it obvious, though.

With all the willpower left in me, I slowly walk towards his office, opening the door, and closing it behind me.

"Well, that was fast." Harry looks up from a pile of papers that have cluttered his desk, and removes his glasses.

His fucking glasses.

Harry Styles wears glasses.

"I'm just a fast person." I offer him a smile, grabbing a chair from the side wall.

"So, how did rehearsal go today, Louis?" He asks, leaning back in his swivel chair. 

"Very well. I'm really beginning to get a feel for Abram's Pursuit." I mention, just to impress the director.

"Good, good... Can I hear you play some of it?" He asks, standing from his chair and walking towards my music. I gulp.

"Um... I guess so." I chuckle, trying to play it off as though I was joking. But on the inside, 

I was dying.

"Okay, start at measure eighty-two. I want you to really work on those crescendos." He commands, and my stomach drops through my ass, landing in the pits of hell. He chose the most difficult part for any flute to play, and Ed and I never reached this part while rehearsing. So, in conclusion, I had no idea what I was doing.

"Actually, I'm really stuck on measure fifty-five. Can you help m-"

"Louis, you don't even play at that measure. The French horns do. " Harry looks up from his copy of my sheet music, a confused expression written on his face. I swallow all dignity left in me.

"Oh, sorry. I meant measure twenty-five." My response is almost immediate. Harry's mouth forms in an O shape, and he groans. The sound is music to my dick.

"Yeah, that part is really tricky. Thanks for saying something, Lou," The older man smiles, and I blush. He called me Lou. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "okay, I'm going to count you off at twenty-five, and I want you to really count. The mix of triplets and quarter notes are trippy as hell." He says, and my eyes widen at his words. 

"Did Mr. Styles just swear?" I gasp, dramatically placing a hand on my chest. He throws his head back in laughter, and my heart melts.

"You think that's swearing? Oh, Louis. Just you wait." He says, and my mouth has gone dry. He's just so mesmerizing.

"Oh, really? I would've never thought that the oh-so-perfect-Harry-Styles- swears." I roll my eyes, and he snorts.

"Trust me, I'm anything but perfect." He states quietly. I frown.

"Well, you're a perfect band director." I manage to say. Harry looks down at me with shock plastered on his face.

"Really? You think so?" Something shines in his eyes, and it looks like pride.

"Yeah, I do." I say, leaning forward in my chair. Harry pulls his own chair towards me, flopping down in laziness. He stares at me for a minute, and it gets to the point where I feel uncomfortable. 

"You're staring at me. You okay?" I ask, turning so that I'm facing Harry.

"Yeah, I'm great. I've just never met anyone like you, Lou. You're so..." He pauses, trying to think of a word. "different." He finishes. 

"Different? Is that bad?" I question, and he leans forward.

"No, if anything, it's a huge compliment," Harry admits, and my smile has grown wider than ever. "you have a beautiful smile. You should use it more often." He says. My ears ring at that, and I blink in confusion. Did he really just say that?

"What? I- I mean, thanks, but d-"

"Louis, calm down. It was a compliment." Harry states, and that kind of hurts. 

Only a compliment. 

But then again, he's my teacher. 

And that'll never change.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was terrible, and I promise you, I'm not over exaggerating." I mumble, throwing my face into my hands. 

"What? You told me it was going well when I texted you." Ed says, tossing himself onto the couch.

"It started out well because we were just talking. But the minute he asked me to play, it became a train wreck." I cringe at the recent memory. 

"Did anything good happen?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Nothing? Damn. I had a terrible day at work. So it seems like we both had an awful day." He sighs, falling onto his couch with a thud. It's quiet for a moment, before he says, "Wanna get trashed?"

-

The blaring music shakes the ground I stand on, and the lights are blinding. The beat echoes beneath my feet as we shuffle our way towards the bar. I hop onto one of the stools, running a hand through my hair. A tall, gruff man appears from behind the counter.

"What can I get for ya?" He asks, flinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Liquor. And a lot of it." I yell over the deafening music. The man nods, disappearing to get my drink. He's quick to get it, though. Sliding the glass across the countertop, I toss him a twenty, telling him to keep the change. Just as I'm about to down the drink, I'm caught off guard.

"Louis?" A voice says. I turn to see Harry sitting, waiting for his drink. I gape at the sight in front of me. He's wearing tight, black skinny jeans, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. His hair is let down, and he looks like sex on legs. 

 

"H-Hi," I pause. "Why are you here?" I'm forced to yell again over the music.

"Stress, and a lot of it. People are fucking stupid." Harry accepts the drink the bartender gives him, practically chugging it. I watch him carefully, waiting for him to set the now empty glass down. He blinks a few times, trying to regain his composure. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I just want to get trashed for the weekend." Harry smirks, asking the bartender for another drink. He's quick to get him his order, tossing the older man another downer. And, just as I had predicted, after a few more shots, Harry was wasted. 

 

It's going on midnight, and the dance floor is crowded. I continue to sit, watching Harry drink more than he needs. After what seems to be his tenth shot, I pull him off the chair, and he nearly collapses to the ground.

"Harry, I'm taking you home." I state, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nooo, I want to stayyy..." His speech is slurred, and his eyes are closed.

"Too bad, I'm taking you home. Where do you live?" I ask him. I wasn't expecting the answer he gave me.

"240 Quake vale Road." He giggles into my neck as I drag him out to my car. I'd completely forgotten about Ed, but he was probably busy elsewhere. 

The car ride home was silent, except for the fact that Harry wouldn't quit whining about how he left his $5 at the bar. I turn down the road that he claimed to live on, and ask him which house is his.

"It's the last one on the left." He giggles, yawning afterwards. I sigh, pulling into the driveway. After unbuckling, I hop out of the drivers seat, and open the door for Harry. 

"I shouldn't have let you take so many shots, Jesus..." I say, and Harry wraps his arms around me for support. I blush, but soon remember that he's drunk. And I'm still just a student.

"Come inside, pleeease." Harry mumbles, and I roll my eyes. He's so drunk, he can hardly walk. 

"Yeah, yeah." I help him up the stairs, and just as I'd predicted, he forgot to lock his front door. It slides open with ease, and I lightly shove Harry inside. Closing the door behind me, I take in the beautiful sight that is his home.

His house is huge, but so cozy. The ceilings are high, and the wooden floors are beautiful. He has marble countertops, and a glass table. The house, or mansion, if you like, is practically something from a movie. I wanted to ask how he could afford all of this from being a band director, but that was none of my business. 

"I'm tired." Harry mumbles, yawning once again. 

"Okay, let's go to your bedroom. Where is it?" I ask, and he points upstairs. He grabs my hand, yanking me towards the steps, leading me to his bedroom. He basically shoves me into his room, closing the door behind him. I watch carefully as he strips from his shoes, shirt, and pants, tossing them aside. I gulp, realizing that Harry Styles is almost completely bare, right in front my own eyes. His toned body and visible tattoos are killing me. But, I couldn't take advantage of him like this.

"Goodnight, Har-" 

Harry grabs my hand as I walk towards his door, and I turn around in confusion.

"Stay?" He begs, biting his lip. Hesitantly, I shake my head, and he sits on the bed, tugging me with him. 

"Harry, I can't sleep with you. You're drunk." I state, even though this won't change his mind.

"So whaaat? It doesn't matter. I like you." Harry hums, grabbing my hips. I shake my head, almost violently.

"I'm telling you, Harry. I'm not sleeping with you. Not like this." It takes so much willpower from me to say that, but it needs to be done. He frowns, laying down. I feel bad, but at the same time, I wish I wasn't in the situation. 

"Goodnight, Louis." He mumbles, motioning me towards his door.

"Goodnight." I respond, closing his bedroom door behind me. I couldn't leave him here by himself, and my car was running low on gas, so I had no way of getting home. I sigh, walking into his living room. The clock on his wall reads "12:55", and I nearly collapse in exhaustion. I didn't get a single drink in me tonight. I was debating whether or not I should walk home, when something caught my eye. 

On the coffee table lies dozens of drawings and paintings, each of them signed by Harry. They're unbelievably good, and I'm honestly taken by surprise. Harry paints? Who even is he? The drawings are all different, most of them appear to be an old couple, possibly in their mid fifties. Confusion fills my face, but I let it go. Instead of stalking through my band director's personal things, I lay down on his large couch, and crash. 

And within minutes, I was asleep.

-

I wake up the next morning to feel someone violently shaking my shoulder. I groan in annoyance, pushing the person away. But as soon as I hear Harry's voice, I jolt awake, scaring the both of us.

"Jesus, Louis." Harry chuckles, placing a hand on his chest. I look at the clock, realizing that it's already 1:00pm. Jetlag much?

"Oh, I'm s-so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to fall asleep o-on your couch and-"

"Relax, Lou. It's fine," Harry laughs. "believe it or not, I actually remember a lot from last night. I've been up longer than you, and damn, you're a heavy sleeper." He says. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Louis. It was completely inappropriate for me to treat my student the way I did. I'm so sorry, please accept this apology." Harry says, watching my movements. 

"What? No, no. It's fine, I promise." I smile. Harry is extremely close at this point, and I'm confused beyond all belief.

"I'm glad you accept that apology, now please forgive me after I do this." Harry presses his lips against mine as soon as those words escape his mouth. My heart stops functioning, and my brains shuts itself down. 

Harry was kissing me.

I was kissing Harry.

Neither of us have the courage to move, so I tilt my head to the side, and I can practically feel Harry sigh in relief. The kiss quickly becomes heated. Harry climbs over me, straddling me with his long legs. I sit up, leaning my back against the arm of the couch. His tongue drags over my lower lip, and I open my mouth with obedience. This elicits a moan from the both of us, and the feeling of Harry rolling his hips against mine catches me off guard. I gasp, craving his touch. Harry suddenly pulls away, taking all my confidence with him.

"Can I blow you?" He asks, and I nod without hesitation. He mouths his way down my neck, capturing the skin between his teeth. I let out a breathy moan at the feeling, my cock beginning to strain in my boxers. 

"H-Harold," I moan as his tongue laps against my collarbones, the sensation taking over. "please d-don't tease." I'm begging him at this point, and he chuckles under his breath. I whine once he's reached my zipper, waiting for something to happen.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Harry practically commands. I flush at the thought.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Just hurry up, will ya?" I continue to whine.

"Patience," He murmurs. But, he seems to quickly forget all about 'patience', as he's now yanking my jeans off without a care. His breath ghosts over my painful erection, which is still clothed by my boxers. "Let's get rid of these." He finally hooks his fingers around the fabric, pulling them off and tossing them with my jeans.

He licks the head before taking my whole cock at once. I toss my head back in ecstasy, and I feel my cheeks flush. Harry works his head up and down, over and over, in such swift motions. He drags his tongue along the underside of my balls, hollowing his cheeks. Once I feel myself hit the back of his throat, I'm concerned at first, but nearly come right there when he doesn't gag. On instinct, I buck my hips up, catching Harry off guard. He pulls off, looking me in the eyes.

"I want you to come in my mouth." He speaks, his voice scratchy and thick. I groan at the thought, nodding in agreement. 

Harry continues his work after that, bringing me closer and closer to my release. At a certain point, the older lad hollows his cheeks, causing me to shout, profanities leaving my mouth. My warm fluid flows down his throat, and to my surprise, he swallows it all. He pulls off with a pop, watching my every movement.

"That was... Well." I stop myself, realizing what had just happened.

"I liked it." Harry smiles cockily, and I return the gesture. 

Now, the issue was keeping this from every other person in the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes seem to go by slowly these days, and everything tends to drag on. Walking to my locker after my final exam, a folder slips from my grip, causing all of my papers to scatter onto the ground. “Shit, shit, shit,” I murmur the curse word in annoyance, bending down to collect the fallen items. My attention is caught the minute a voice is cleared above me. I glance up to find Harry staring me down.

"Need help there?" He asks, a practical smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I couldn't be more awkward.

I only had him to blame, though. Ever since that morning (or, afternoon, I should say) at his house, things have been tense between the two of us. I'll catch his gaze while passing in the halls, and going to band is never going to be the same again. He barely talks to me anymore. And I can't help but wonder if it's because I gave a suck-y blowjob, (ignore the pun) or that we could easily get caught. In attempt to avoid making eye contact, I manage to keep a distance between the two of us as we pick up the scattered school supplies.

"So, Louis," he leans in at a slow pace, practically seductive. "would you like to come to mine tonight?"

I want to. I really, really want to. But now that I'm getting a closer perspective on things, I understand how risky and unreasonable it is.

"I- I can't..." I begin, pushing my fringe away from my eyes.

Harry almost looks hurt.

"Because..?" He waits for a full answer.

I almost answer, but soon remember that we're in the school halls, and anyone could walk by at any time.

"Could I stop by in your office after school?" I whisper, and he grins.

"Of course."

***

"Because it's wrong. Er- not that it's wrong, but if we get caught, you'll lose your job, and go to jail. Me, on the other hand..." I pause. "God knows what would happen with me." I feel like a douche for leading my own band director into something that could intrigue him, and then abandon him while his hopes are high.  
But he simply nods, almost like he understands.

"I see," pause.

I'm seated on the cozy leather couch, that happens to be placed directly across from his desk, my legs crossed, and fringe hanging low. Mr. Styles, on the other hand, sits in his spinning chair, right behind his desk.

"Did you know this door could lock?" He suddenly says, causing me to jump.

"What? Well, yeah. Of course." I blush at my idiotic tone.

"And did you know that the door to the band room locks?" He cocks his head to the side, an innocent look showing. I knew exactly where he was going with this.

And I kind of liked it.

"Y-yeah... So?" Did I dare ask that? 'so' is honestly the most stereotypical, cliche, and obvious thing to say in this situation. Harry clears his throat, and closes his laptop.

"We haven't had a lesson in a while." Is all he says.

"Okay..." I was just waiting.

"Would you like to have one right now?" He asks. And I know exactly what he means.

I nod, and he gestures for me to climb onto his lap, which I do in a swift and complete motion. I end up straddling him, and his hands come up to cup my bum in the motion. I bite my lip to contain the moan threatening to escape my lips as he kneads the soft skin with his fingertips. I remove my head from his neck, and bring my lips to his. Harry is quick to react- his mouth prying mine open in an instant.

In most situations, I’d call the two of us ‘horny deprived teens’. But, unfortunately, Harry Styles is an adult, and I’m the horny teen. Slowly, I begin to grind small circles into the older lads hips, which elicits a moan from him. I pull away from our dragging kiss, and at this point, it’s just the two of us grinding against each other for friction.

“Shit, Louis,” Little profanities escape Harry’s lips every once in awhile, and I feel as though I’m losing myself at the sound. I can feel myself reach closer and closer to the edge, and Harry as well. Our breathing has increased, and the man's grip has tightened on my bum.

Just as I feel myself begin to climax, there's a knock at the door, causing my body to get tossed across the room. My back hits the edge of the couch, and I wince at the soon-to-be-bruise.

"Sorry," Harry whispers his apology, handing me my flute. "come in." Harry says after recomposing himself. In walks my principle, and my stomach drops. I try my best to cover my obvious hard on, and for once, I'd say the flute is helpful for something after all.

"Hey, Louis," Mr. Brand smiles, crossing his arms, and leaning against the near wall. "I didn't know you were in band."

I shuffle uncomfortably, "Yeah, I am. It's really-"

"He plays so many instruments. More than he can count, apparently." Harry interrupts, and I have the sudden urge to slap him. But, instead, I nod.

"Yup, that's me..." I almost roll my eyes, but then remember that Harry really, genuinely does believe that I play multiple instruments.

"Really? That's impressive, Louis. I'd ask you to play something for me, but I've got a meeting I need to be at in ten minutes. Harold," Mr. Brand leans over, handing Harry a stack of papers. "here you go."

"What are these?" Harry hands the short man a quizzical look.

"These," he gestures at the small packet in Harry's hands. "are from your wife. Don't ask, I don't know. But the worksheets are what you ordered for Festival Of Bands this Friday." He smiles.

My stomach dropped.

Did our principle just say that Harry has a wife? Did I hear him correctly? I bite my lip, staring down at the instrument in my lap. I don't even bother to glance up, because nothing Harry does will change the fact that my heart just shattered into pieces.

"You two have a good lesson." Mr. Brand shuts the door on his way out, and I continue to stare at the flute. I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

"Louis-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I interrupt Harry, beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain, and everything will make sen-"

"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck this. I shouldn't have been dumb enough to get myself in this situation in the first place," I pause, standing up. "you're fucking married? And you thought it was okay to use me to get off?" I feel tears prick at my eyes, and Harry takes a deep breath.

"Do you think it would be okay either way, Louis? It's illegal one way, and a sin the other. What do you want from me?" He crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair.

I take a deep breath, glancing out the door. "All that I've wanted this whole time is trust, and honesty. And you failed to make that happen." My voice cracks, and I cringe at the sound.

"What? You think I wanted to be in a committed relationship with you?" Harry looks genuinely shocked, and that's what hurt the most.

"Uh, n-no," I'm at a loss of words, which makes it easy for me to leave the room with a violent slam of a door.

And this time,

I don't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I haven't really introduced myself, and we're already on chapter five... Yikes...  
> But, my name is Haley, and yes, I'm in band. So, me being my usual, dorky self, I decided to combine two of my favorite things in one.  
> Fan fiction, and band.  
> Who would've guessed, right?  
> If you guys have any questions or comments, please let me know! I love to read what you guys have to say. Thanks so much for reading this! It means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like now would be the proper time to go out and get wasted. But last time that didn't go too well. My lower lip is sore from my constant anxious biting, and a continuous migraine is creeping its way into my head. Harry was putting so much stress on me, and I had no clue why. It's not like we were in an actual relationship. But for some reason I couldn't help but think that we were.

"Louis?" I slow my walking, turning to the voice that called my name.

It was Nick.

"Hey, Nick." I give him a sly smile, turning in his direction.

"Are you alright? You've seemed off all day. Something's bugging you." He pushes, standing in front of me. I wanted to tell him, but there was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. My, uh, grandmother passed." It was a horrific thing to lie about, I know. But it was my first instinct. 

"Awe, Lou," He frowns. "I'm sorry." 

I shrug off the guilt that was resting on my shoulders. 

"I'll survive." 

It was quiet for a moment, before Nick shuffles awkwardly upon the concrete. 

"So, it's a Friday night. Are you busy? You could come to my place, if you like." He offered. 

I didn't hesitate when I said, "Yes, of course. Let me text Ed and let him know I'm not gonna be home on time." 

Ed and I have been living together since my father passed years back, and my mum was forced into rehab due to her violent actions that followed his death. Ed's parents are on vacation for this month, so we've had the house to ourselves. It says a lot, considering we're seniors and don't know how to properly throw a party. 

"Alright, I live just down the street from Mr. Styles, which I find pretty freaking cool." He says. And those words make my stomach drop.

"O-oh?" I had completely forgotten about the oh-so-famous band director, which was going well for me.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny watching him out in his garden during the weekend. Our band director gardens. I've also seen him painting, which really surprises me... Can you believe that?" He laughs, placing a hand on his hip.

I can only nod in response, knowing that I've seen those paintings in person. 

And those paintings bring back memories that I actually want to relive.

-

"Why are all of the homes on this road so nice?" I ask in amazement as we step foot into Nick's house. He laughs at my facial expression.

"How would you know? Everyone else on this street is either old or creepy." 

"I wouldn't. I think it's bigger on the inside, kind of like the Tardus." I comment, lying about my whereabouts. 

This catches his attention.

"You watch Doctor Who? Are you fucking serious?" A smile spreads across his face, and I'm surprised, to say the least. 

"Who doesn't? It's the greatest show. My family and I used to watch it on the telly all the time, back in the day." I almost frown at the mentioning of my family. 

"Wow, I would've never thought that the 'famous' Louis Tomlinson watches Doctor Who." 

"Famous?" I question.

"You didn't know? Everyone has been talking about you lately. Your talents with these multiple instruments- er, more than you can count- are blowing us away. We can't wait to hear you play at solo ensemble in Chesire next month." He says, tossing me an apple in the process.

"Solo ensemble?" I did not like the sound of that.

"Did Mr. Styles not tell you? You're performing Molly On The Shore, with an instrument of your choice, as a solo. Which, my friend, will be taking place on April 2." He uses a dramatic tone, which causes me to giggle from my spot. 

I had the temptation to slap myself because of that noise. 

"I can't perform in front of people," I state bluntly, crashing onto his sofa. "I'll find a way to get out of this."

Nick laughs at my stupidity.

"Dude, you can't get out of solo ensemble. It's a requirement to pass band, even as a senior." 

I nearly choke on my apple at his words.

"Well, I'd better start working on it, then." I chuckle, but I was scared beyond belief.

"So, what were you thinking we do tonight? We could go see a movie, play some video games, your choice." He smiles. 

"Do you own any movies? I think it'd be better if we stayed here tonight." I comment, and he nods. 

"I've got the whole third season of Doctor Who..." He trails off in a singing voice, and I break out smiling.

"I'll go make some popcorn." 

-

The thought that Nick wanted to sleep with me didn't cross my mind until half way through the season, when his hand was crawling up my thigh at an anxiously slow pace. I was unsure of what to do in this situation. Nick was cute, no doubt, and he was funny. Of course, we're both horny teenagers. But I hadn't come here to fuck. I just wanted to see Matt Smith killing daleks.  
Nick's hand stopped at my upper thigh, and slowly moved to my crotch. I hardly knew him. I couldn't sleep with him, could I?

"Nick, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Louis, don't deny that we both need a good fuck. I can give that to you, you know," Nick's hot breath is fanning my neck, and I was frozen.

"I- I guess," I didn't know what I was saying at this point.

"Good. Now, lay back, and I promise I'll make you feel good." He practically purrs in my ear, and of course, I oblige. 

I lean against the arm of his couch as he leads gentle kisses up my neck, causing shivers to spread across my spine. He places his lips beneath my ear, and his hands come up to cup my bum. My short legs wrap around his waist on instinct, and my mouth has gone dry. His hands trail their way to my shirt, and quickly toss it to the side. Now that I think about it, maybe this is what I need. I sigh in content as he begins to kiss down the bare skin of my chest, following my happy trail. I was lost in ecstasy. 

I was so lost, I hardly heard the ring of my phone go off in my pocket. It was Ed's ringtone, so this couldn't be good. 

"Shit, Nick, hold on," I lightly push him off of me, and he frowns. 

I head into his kitchen, bringing the phone up to my ear. 

"Ed, what the fuck do you want?" I hiss, leaning against his counter.

"Louis, come home. Now." It sounds urgent. 

"Woah, Ed, is everything alright?" My stomach drops at his tone.

"Yes, everything is fine, no one's hurt or anything. Just come home." He groans. I sigh, hanging up before he can say any more.

Guilt fills me up once more as I turn to Nick.

"Nick, I'm so, so sorry, but something's going on at home, and I have to get back." I slip my shirt over my head.

He shrugs.

"I'll be fine. You have to make it up to me, though." He laughs lightly, and I feel bad.

"We'll see."

And I'm out the door.

-

"Ed," I call the minute I burst through the door.

"In here," He responds. I walk into the living room, and drop my belongings the minute my eyes catch sight of what's in front of me.

Harry sits on the couch with Ed, both sharing a cuppa. The telly is playing reruns of Supernatural, and they both seem too calm.

"Why the fuck are you in my house? Get out," I practically yell at him. 

"It's my house." Ed comments, but I send him a look, telling him to shut up.

"Louis, please, let me talk-"

"I said, get the fuck out of this house," I interrupt Harry, and blood is boiling.

"Louis," Harry stands, towering over me. I gulp, not liking this concept. "My so called 'wife' and I are getting a divorce. I haven't seen her in years. The papers I received from her today were bills and taxes that I apparently needed to pay. My 'wife' was a cheating bastard who ran off with drunk guys because apparently I wasn't good enough. I moved to Doncaster hoping to start a better life. I met you, and completely forgot about Miranda. I hate saying her name, for Christ's sake," he pauses, drawing in a breath. "you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself, Louis." He finishes, backing away from me. 

I stood there, completely speechless. 

"Are you straight?" Is the only thing I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Do I seem straight to you?" He gestures at himself. "No, I'm bi. Most likely gay, to be honest." He snorts.

Ed sits quietly in the background, his mouth forming an 'O' shape. The sight almost makes me laugh.

"I- I'm sorry, Harry... I didn't know." I look down at the floor, feeling bad for the things I'd said to Harry. 

"It's fine, Lou. I want to start over, anyway," He pauses, placing a hand on my hip. "but both Ed and I are wondering,

why is your shirt on inside out?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made my hands sweat while typing it. I'm sick too, so feel lucky, guys!  
> if you have any questions or concerns, let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks seem to pass by quickly after the "incident". And I, being the slow and irresponsible teenager that I am, struggle to make a final decision between what's right and what's wrong. Harry may be a band director, sure. But does that really have to change anything? I mean, sure it's against the law and all of that. But he's kept my mind racing every night for the past three weeks.

Every once in a while, we sneak a quickie in his office. It's rare that I'll ever ride home with him, and it's even more difficult to sneak your band director into your house. Harry thinks we've basically worked everything out. Besides his wife being a bitch, and my rude comments after finding out about her, things were going well. I still couldn't help but feel guilty for having an ongoing affair with a teacher.

"You did this to yourself. I'm not helping you get out of something this big," Ed comments one lazy Sunday afternoon. I groan, keeping my attention on the ceiling above me. I watch the arms of the fan spin in fast motions until the sight begins to make me dizzy.

"You also helped me get into it, now didn't you?" I smirk, looking to the figure beside me.

"Uh, you said you wanted to play the flute. Is this an issue, Tomlinson?" He sits up, a wry smile plastered on his lips.

"Shut up," I swat his arm and he laughs.

It's quiet for a few seconds, before Ed speaks up.

"You guys haven't gotten caught, and I don't really see that happening any time soon... His wife lives thousands of miles away, so she's practically out of the picture. You've completely tricked Harry into thinking you're a musical genius, and you've got the man of your dreams wrapped around your finger. Please, Louis. Explain the issue here," Ed's long rant is over in an instant, and frankly, it leaves me speechless.

"Well-" I pause, not knowing what to say. My mouth is agape, and I look like a fish gasping for water. "I just- I don't know, Ed... I feel unbelievably guilty." I toss my head back and groan in frustration.

"Why the hell do you feel guil-"

"Because," I cut Ed off, already knowing what he's going to say. "Harry texted me this morning asking if I could come over for a lesson. I told him yes, but then he told me he wanted to practice with the saxophone,"

Ed sits there, eyebrow quirked in absolute confusion.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is," I sigh, glancing around his cluttered room. "I don't know shit about the saxophone. Have you forgotten that I'm literally winging all of this?"

"Yeah, you are. But you didn't tell him yes to coming over for a lesson, right? Because the saxophone can be considered even more difficult than the flute," Ed's eyes are widening by the second.

"Uh- well, I..." I scratch the back of my neck in guilt. "Yeah," I stop myself from saying anything more.

"Louis," Ed stands from the bed. "You fucking idiot,"

"I was in shock and didn't know how else to respond," I retort.

Ed pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, pacing the small space that we sit in. He walks to the window, and watches the cars drive by from below. I bite my lip, looking down at my hands which I've now taken interest in. I felt bad about the situation I've put him in, really- but I still couldn't seem to just drop it. I couldn't spill the truth to Harry when I've been lying straight to his face this entire time. God knows what would happen if I did so.

"Okay, I'll tell you what," Ed turns from the window to walk in my direction. "I'll help you learn the basics of saxophone. But, in return," He pauses, pondering for an idea. "I'll think about that later. Right now, we have to drive to the high school, grab a saxophone, pay them their thanks, and I'll teach you when we get back." He grabs his keys off the top of his dresser.

"Really?" My face lights up.

"Get your ass in the car, I'll be down in five."

***

"This is getting no where." I slide the strap off my neck, setting the saxophone beside me.

"Well, it's gonna stay that way if you just give up. Louis, I'm the one teaching you. I'm the one suffering," He chuckles, not glancing up from his phone.

"Suffering," I repeat, tracing the fingerings to the instrument. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, wouldn't you say?"

"No," Ed's response is immediate. "It's really not,"

There's a sudden honking outside the house. Ed quickly rises from his seat, running to see who caused the sound.

"Oh, shit, you're so screwed," Ed practically screams through his fits of laughter, and I toss him a glare.

"He wasn't supposed to arrive till four," I glance at the clock on Ed's wall. "It's hardly noon, that fucker," I mumble, pushing past Ed and racing down the stairs. I ignore his protests that echo from the top of the staircase, and hurry out the front door. I spot Harry immediately, and his dimples appear.

“Hey babe,” He smiles, stepping out of his Land Rover.

“Hey,” I give hims a wry smile. Come on, Louis. Get your act together. This shouldn’t be so difficult.

“So, ready for that lesson? I’d love it if you’d play the sax for contest. I know that’s not your ideal instrument, but I’d love it. The saxophones could use as much help as you can give them,” Harry rambles, his expression lighting up as he talks about his passion.  
I swear, Harry could either be a cocky asshole, or a sweet, majestic kitten. There’s really no in between.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answer honestly.

I lead him to the front step, beginning to wonder what was running through his mind. The house he was about to enter was nothing special, and definitely not as nice as his own. I was sure he wouldn’t make any unnecessary comments, but it was a little intimidating having your band director enter the shared house of you and your best friend.

“This is nice,” Harry pauses, doing a turnaround to gaze at the well furnished home. “and cozy.” And the dimples appear again.

God, how I hated those dimples.

“So, where do you want to practice?” I ask, eyeing Harry’s every movement.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could just talk for a little bit? I know I came here for a lesson, but I have some questions, if you don’t mind me asking,” Harry bit his lip in hesitation. God, what could it be this time?

“Yeah, of course. I don’t mind,” I smiled, pulling myself a chair from beneath the table. Harry copies the action, and sits. We sit across from each other, an awkward silence filling the atmosphere.  
“So first of all, I wanted to ask if I could meet your parents some time? Nothing formal, just a simple ‘hello, I’m Louis’ band director’, if you know what I mean,” Harry asks.

My heart sinks. I hadn’t told Harry anything about my personal life, and this was beyond personal. Yet, for some odd reason, I felt as though I could trust him with my life.

“They, er- my dad passed and my mother was forced into rehab,” I mumble, staring at the wooden top beneath me. I just wanted to keep it short and simple. 

Harry’s eyes widen immediately, and he sits back, as though taking it all in. It was a lot to throw at someone all at once, but he asked, so I answered.

“I’m sorry, Lou… I didn’t know,” The kitten face returns. I shrug.

“It’s fine. They didn’t mean anything to me, anyway,”

Harry tilts his head, trying to digest what I’d just said, “Want to elaborate a bit more?”

“N-no,” Fuck, the stutter has returned. Harry must’ve noticed my change in character, because he quickly changed the subject.

“So, how are classes going? Anything you think I’ll be able to help with?” He seems to be rambling now, practically from his anxiousness.

“No, I think they’re going fine. Besides, Mr. Styles… Aren’t you supposed to be focused on the musical part of this program?” I lean against my elbows, which are now propped up against the wooden table.

Harry just watches me. He watches, and his expression doesn’t change from sorrowful.

“So, the lesson?” I try and sound as casual as possible, but it’s kind of hard to do in a situation like this.

“Yeah, of course,”

I lead him up the stairs to the guest room, and gently close the door behind me. The saxophone lays on the bed, just waiting to be played.

“Remind me, Louis, how long have you been playing again?” He asks, flopping back on the bed.

“Uhm, about two years?” I don’t realize how high I just shot his expectations to until he lays the music out before me.

“This is a saxophone two, and if this is too easy, I also brought a one,” He tosses the folder behind us, and I carefully slide the strap over my head, looping it around my neck.

If I were to describe the situation using one word, I’d say hell. Or embarrassment. Something along those lines.

“Okay, are there any measures specifically that you’re struggling with?” He asks, reading over the music.

I, in the meantime, was trying to find the few measures that Ed and I worked on earlier. I know nothing about music, and i can’t play shit when it comes to saxophone. As soon as I find it, I’m relieved.

“Actually, measures fifty five through eighty two are difficult for me," I bite my lip to hide the confident smirk that was threatening to show. Harry's face shows the concentration running through him.

"Ooh, you're right. Lots of the saxophones seem to be struggling with this. Okay, lets start at the pickup note at measure fifty five, and I'll stop you when we reach the end," Harry begins to snap his fingers in a rhythm, counting me off.

And, of course, the first note comes out squeaky as ever. Harry jumps ever so slightly in shock, and my face turns red from embarrassment. He begins the count off again, and once again, the note comes out with an angry tone.

"Shit," I murmur, adjusting the mouth piece just as Ed had taught me.

"I think your problem might be the angle you're trying to hold it at," Harry reaches over to readjust the instrument, and I carefully watch his movements. "Okay, now try," He sits back to listen to the progress.

Of course, this time, it works. The notes are a little out of tune throughout certain measures, but it's nothing too noticeable. I make a mental note to thank Ed later for the last minute lesson.

"That sounds good, Louis," Harry smiles.

"Thank you," I slide the saxophone off, setting it aside. I twist and turn in order to pop my back. When I've turned back around, I find Harry staring at me.

"Fuck the lesson," Harry speaks suddenly. "I want you," He throws himself on top of me, and the lesson is forgotten for the next few hours.

***

After hours of nonstop making out, Harry's walking out to his car, driving away without a care. Ed comes up behind me, sighing and crossing his arms.

"Louis, I'm telling you right now, if you ever get exposed for this, you're screwed," He says.

"The thing is, Ed, I don't care," I respond, giving an innocent smile.

"Louis, I'm serious. This is all going to get ruined at some point. How long are you going to be able to keep this up? You don't play every instrument, I don't know how you plan on keeping up with this," He's disappointed in his best friend. Great.

"Time will prove you wrong,” I say confidently. But in reality,

I didn’t know how to keep this going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm actually so fucking sorry... It's been like... Two months. Oh my gooooood okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)x


	8. Chapter 8

Ed’s words seemed to stick with me for the following week. They continuously rang in my head, usually whenever Harry and I were talking. I wouldn't be able to focus on what he’d be saying. It all sounded like guilty gibberish, if you know what I mean. I felt guilty. I felt kind of gross. I felt like an absolute dick for lying to Harry like this. Hell, we hadn't even had sex yet, and that was the whole point of this operation. 

“God, boys are so stupid,” I groan one afternoon in the cafeteria, resting my head against the table. 

I've had a pounding headache all day, and yet I feel like it's being caused by my mishaps with Harry. 

“Louis,” Niall begins, taking a night of his pizza. “did I, or did I not warm you?” He smirks, continuing with his slice of heaven. I couldn't even eat- just looking at the food made my stomach churn. 

“Niall, you're not even gay and you've admitted to how hot he is. Can you blame me for wanting-”

“Okay, shut up, I get it,” He sighs, glancing around the food filled room. “you should tell him,” he says. 

“Excuse me?” Had i heard him correctly? 

“You heard me,” Niall says, almost as though he'd read my mind. 

“I can't, I mean- I just,” I can't seem to form proper sentences. “you know what I mean,” I sigh. 

“No, actually, I don't,” Niall laughs. 

“You just think you’re so funny,” i comment. 

“I don't think,” he pauses, standing to return his tray. “I know,”

***

It was after lunch that Harry had asked me to come to his that night. It was a Friday night, and Ed was having some close friends over. After receiving sex tips from the ginger, I'm quick to leave the house and drive up to Harry's. My stomach won't quit churning. My vision seems blurred, although it appears to be fine. Everything is ringing, and it was then that I realized how fucked up my situation really was.

I joined a high school band to get close with the director, and earn the chance to sleep with him. I didn't know shit about a single one of the instruments I told him I could play, and he still believed me, after months of lessons. Tell me this isn't a bad situation to put yourself in. The minute I pull into his driveway, I feel vomit rising and threatening to escape.

"Hey, hon," Harry quickly appears next to my window. "believe it or not, I've got some news. It's good for me, I hope it is for you," His dimples appear without a problem.

"And that is?" I try my hardest to seem flirty as I step out of the vehicle. 

"Come inside," The older man motions for me to follow him, giving me the opportunity to take one more deep breath before entering the large home. 

"I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you," I pause, sliding into one of the stools near his kitchen countertop. "but you have a gorgeous home," My mouth is agape at the usual comfort from Harry's house. 

He chuckles, "Thanks, Lou. I'm glad you like it so much," He slides me a glass of water to me, and I give him my thanks.

"So," pause. "you said there was some good news?" I trail off, biting my lip in hesitation.

"Oh, but of course," Harry smirks, walking toward the fridge. He slides a think stack of papers off, and hands them to me.

My eyes are immediately bulging when I realize what they are.

"Divorce papers?" I'm surprised to say the least. 

"Yup," He pops the 'p'.

"Harry, you're not divorcing your wife because of me, righ-"

"Louis, I'm divorcing my wife because she's a cheating bitch. She doesn't even contact me anymore. I didn't do anything to deserve the way she's treated me, so no, it's not you," He finishes his short rant. It seemed like he was about to cry, from the looks of it.

"I'm sorry, H," I speak quietly. He shrugs as though it's nothing.

"It's fine. Do you want anything?" He asks, gesturing to the food cabinet. 

"I want you," The words escape my lips before I can even register the thought of them leaving. I wasn't prepared for it. And apparently, Harry wasn't either.

"Pardon?" He looks genuinely surprised.

"You heard me," My confidence level suddenly struck through the roof. 

Harry doesn't seem to hesitate before he throws himself at me, causing our lips to crash together. It's rough and unlike anything I've had before. Harry's lips are chapped- only slightly rougher than mine. His tongue swipes across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant access. My hands find their way to Harry's hair, and I give it a sharp tug. It elicits a moan from the older man, and I smirk into the kiss. It's only a few moments later before the both of us are a moaning mess.

"Shit," Harry pulls away to catch his breath. "can we take this upstairs?" 

My only answer is a nod. I wrap my legs around Harry's waste, and he quickly, but carefully, rushes up the stairs and shuts the door to his room. He tosses me onto the bed, yanking his shirt off in the process. I bite my lip at the sudden reveal, which shows miles of tan, smooth skin. His tattoos must hold various meanings, because I couldn't seem to understand a single one of them. Harry tugs my shirt off before gently pushing me against my back. His tall, lanky figure climbs over my small and fragile one, and it couldn't be any hotter.

His lips lead trails down my neck, making it difficult for me to hold in the moans threatening to release. The kisses don't stop at my neck, as they continue down my chest, and stop at the waste band of my sweats.

And then I remember.

"W-Wait, Harry, I don't think I can," I feel awful. Fucking terrible. He stops his actions, looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Oh?" He sits back as though he's studying me.

"Yeah," I mumble. What the fuck was I doing?

"Wanna talk about it? We don't have to go all the way if you aren't comfortable with that. Or, if you're worried that I'm not clean, I can assure you I am-"

"Harry," I interrupt him. "it's not that," I bite my lip, looking anywhere but him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't just admit this, could I?

"Then... Well, what is it?" He's beginning to look frightened, and I couldn't blame him.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to tell you without someone losing their temper," I fiddle with my hands, resisting the urge to look him directly in the eye.

"Louis," Harry's voice is wavering. "what is it?"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE WORST HUMAN KNOWN TO MAN KIND.  
> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.   
> JK I'M SO GLAD I HAD IT.  
> GET PUMPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BC THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD.  
> -Haley xx


	9. Chapter 9

"Louis," Harry's voice is wavering. "what is it?"

I'm swallowing all of the pride left in me, trying to think of how to put what I was about to say. I couldn't just lie to him, or brush it off like I'd forgotten what I was about to say. It'd be too obvious. 

"I'm lying," I blurted. It came out to quickly. 

"Pardon?" Harry lifts an eyebrow, signifying his confusion.

"I've been lying to you this entire time," I try and scoot away without it being noticeable, but fail miserably. "I can't play shit, Harry. I don't know anything about the flute, or the saxophone, nothing band related. I can play piano, and I'm gay. Those are the only things I haven't lied about," I pause momentarily, looking Harry in the eyes. "other than really liking you," I finish strong.

But I'm losing all confidence.

"You- you what?" Harry says incredulously. 

"Yeah," I try and sit closer. "please, Harry, don't hate me. Don't kick me out of band, and please don't kick me away from you," I've lost a lot in my lifetime. Obviously, Harry has as well. I didn't think either of us could afford to have something as bad as this happen.

It's quiet for a moment, before Harry finally speaks up.

"Louis," his voice is low and threatening. "contest is next Friday. You have the largest solo out of the entire band. You're telling me you don't know how to play it?" 

And I've officially come to the realization that my death will take place in my band director's bed.

"Y-yeah, but Harry, I can easily think something out-"

"Bullshit, Louis," Harry stands up, quickly raising his voice to a stronger level. "you actually lied to me this entire time? Just so I'd get in your pants?" Harry looks incredulous. And hell, who was I to judge?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I should've told you the night at the bar, or some time sooner. I just wanted to find a way to get closer to you, and I thought the best way was to pretend I play an instrument," It sounded stupid when I put it that way, but it was the truth.

"You couldn't had just tried talking to me?" Harry's voice was calm compared to before, but my alertness remained the same.

"I didn't even know if you were gay," I admitted, tossing my hands in the air.

A dead silence fell between us, and Harry's thoughts seemed to be rustling around within his mind. 

"You should leave," He speaks suddenly. This catches me off guard.

"Ex-Excuse me?" 

"You heard me," Harry murmurs. "Leave," His tone proves that he means what he's saying. 

I scramble off the bed, not even bothering to grab my shirt on the way out. Rushing out the door and heading down the steps, I sneak a glance back toward the empty hallway. And on my way out to the car, the only thing I'm able to think about his the disappointment filling Harry's face.

***

"Fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything," I mumble on my way into Ed's home. "Ed," I call out. "I'm home,"

The red haired lad appears in the kitchen wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Back so soon?" He quirks an eyebrow, studying me. I realize I'm still not wearing a shirt.

"I told Harry," I bite my lip. Ed's eyes blow out of proportion at the statement.

"You did what?" 

"I think you heard me the first time," I throw myself against the living room couch, my hands covering the guilt written on my face.

"Oh, God... Louis, why tonight? I thought you planned on sleeping with him," 

"Why the fuck do you think I'm shirtless?" I glare at Ed, and his mouth forms an "O" in realization.

"So you did sleep with him?"

"No, Ed, on my fucking God," I groan into my hands. 

"Want to talk about it?" His voice is ever so soothing, and that's what causes me to finally break down into tears.

***

"You, my friend, should've listened to me when I said that you're 'fucking nuts'. Because it looks like your plan backfired, Tomlinson," Niall says to me one Wednesday on my way to Chemistry. 

"Thanks," Comes my blunt response.

"I'm just saying, Louis. I can't believe you went so far but yet ruined it at the last second-"

"I think I got it," I snap at the Irish lad, turning to enter the lab room.

The week wasn't passing too quickly. To be frank, it wasn't passing at all. I had finals coming up soon, and I didn't show up for band rehearsals. Harry made absolutely no effort to contact me. I'll pass him in the halls every once in a while, but I'm always the one trying to catch his attention. But of course, it fails miserably. The only person genuinely being supportive in the situation is Ed, and even he's telling me that I should have just "waited till afterwards". But my feelings for Harry were stronger than I intended for them to be, which really was making my position 10x more difficult. It's really hard trying to adjust from constantly being around someone to suddenly not speaking to them at all. My thoughts are taking over my mind, as I'm completely oblivious to my attention getting called up front of the class room.

"Louis," Mr. Jenson snaps, and I'm immediately yanked out of the trance I was in. 

"Y-Yes sir, I'm sorry, I-" 

"Stop," He interrupts me, raising a hand in signaling his annoyance. "please see me after class," He finishes after turning back to the white board. 

My face heats up in embarrassment, and my ears are ringing from my heart beat increasing in speed. It wasn't anxiety, but most likely loss of sleep. I only had Harry to blame, after all. 

***

"Lou, hon, I know, I get it... You're tired. But lying here, crying the day away will solve nothing," Ed's soothing tone echoes as he rubs comforting circles in my back. I'd been sobbing my eyes out for too long, but yet had no clue why.

"I- I'm sorry, Ed. You don't need any of this," I sigh, sitting up and rubbing my face in frustration and anger.

"Hey, no. It's alright. I think you should," Ed pauses, and it's a hesitant pause.

"You think I should...?" I pray my tone is showing him I want him to continue with his thoughts. 

"I think you should talk to him," Ed states, suddenly proving his confidence.

"Pardon?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You heard me, Louis. Talk to him. And if he refuses, it's his loss. I don't care that you started the situation, I don't care how badly you fucked up. No one deserves to get blocked out for a mistake. I know you've made a few of them in the past few months, but this is getting ridiculous. If he could see you right now, he'd regret all the ignorant stunts he's pulling," Ed speaks slowly and carefully with each word, and I take them to heart.

And it's because of these words that I somehow manage to gather up the courage to speak with him after all.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize sincerely for the short and late chapter... It's finals week, and I have so much homework and studying I'm trying to get through at the moment. But, this was still fun to write. Thanks for the feedback and kudos, it means a lot! :)x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellooooooo!
> 
> First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've got no excuse whatsoever. But here's a new chapter for you guys, if you're still reading it ;).  
> This chapter may seem short, but I can assure you it's leading up to some steamy make-up sex. Which, I know you all have been absolutely dying to have in this book.   
> So, here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy!

"Harry," I slam his office door shut behind me. Removing his glasses, he looks up with a careful expression written on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Louis," He smirks, gently shutting his laptop. I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"You've refused to speak with me for weeks now, H. It's been going on nonstop. No matter how many times I call, text, or even try and get your attention in the halls- nothing seems to be working. Is it just me, or are you the one making this situation ten times more difficult than it needs to be? Harry, I-"

"Louis, breath," Harry interrupts my rant, which only gets my blood boiling more.

"Excuse me? Why is it that every time I try and talk to you, you begin to think it's okay to-"

"Have you ever considered the fact that I may have actually, seriously liked you, Louis? I wasn't just using you to get what I wanted, if that's what you're assuming here. The only problem here is you," His eyebrows are furrowed in both concentration and frustration from the argument that's feeding off us both.

"I cannot believe you just said that. You're joking right?" I cross my arms, only walking slightly closer to the older man.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" Harry opens his arms out wide, pushing his spinning chair back in the process. "I spent more time with you then I do my own family, Louis. I worked hard to make sure we weren't caught. Look at where it's gotten us now," His voice has raised as the argument has gone on. 

"At least I fucking tried, Harry! I've been spending the last four weeks trying to win you back, and all I've gotten is your stubbornness in return! What kind of reaction are you hoping to get out of me right now?" I look at him incredulously, hoping for him to admit he was wrong. 

"Louis," Harry stands from his chair, his nostrils flaring and a look in his eyes that seemed to hold a strong effect on the atmosphere in the room. "you have no idea how fucking much I put into making you a better band player. You lied to me. Straight up lied to me. I trusted the hell out of you with this program. I may enjoy having fun every once in a while, and I may act like a horny teenager at times, but Louis, I'm an adult. I have a job. I have a life- unlike you, who decides it's a good idea to fib directly to my face for an entire half a school year, right when you were about to get what you wanted out of me, you tell me the truth. And it was completely out of guilt, too. Where was the honesty in the truth, Louis?" As soon as he's done, the tension in the air has completely frozen, and everything is dead silent.  
Harry's breathing is heavy. Up this close, I could tell he was even more frustrated with the situation than I was. I was speechless- out of words. What was I supposed to say? The cliché "i'm sorry" would be a poor move on my part. 

"I-" Words are caught in my throat, although it could be my weak self choking up from tears. "this is all my fault," I begin, not knowing where or how to continue. Harry lets out a breath the both of us didn't know he was holding in.

"No, I shouldn't have let this go as far as it did, Louis," He turned around, running a hand through his hair in absolute exhaustion. 

"Harry," I move slowly towards his figure and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," He violently shifts himself away from me, and ouch. That didn't feel great. "the problem with this, Louis, is that you don't seem to understand how much this band, this small program means to me. I don't care if we're the smallest band out there- this is my passion," he pauses, and it seems as though the both of us have entered a soap opera. "my number one goal since I moved here has been to get this band to expand in size. I want more kids to join and realize that music isn't as boring as some find it to be. Louis, when you joined, I was immediately infatuated with the effect you held on me. The fact that you used me- used my job- just to get me in your pants? That's disgusting," Harry's at a loss of words now too, it seems. 

I bite my lip, glancing around the room. I couldn't seem to find the strength to look the long haired man in the eyes.

"You think it didn't hurt me too?" I go off from there. "Harry, I actually didn't do shit! You're the one who decided that it would be okay to try and sleep with your student whilst your drunken self was out of whack. You're the one that got drunk that night at the bar. You're the one who blew me on you're own fucking couch, Harry-"

"Did you stop me?" Harry asks, waiting for my answer.

"N-no," I'm taken aback by this question.

"Did you want me to?" He asks another question.

"No," 

"Then how is this my fault, Louis? You're the one that faked this. You're the one that said you knew how to play 'more instruments than you could count'. You're the one who's goal was to get with me in the first place, right? I gave you what you wanted, Louis. How the hell is this my fault!?"

I'm stuck between leaving dramatically and continuing this argument for the sake of the both of us.

"H-have you ever considered how much you hurt me by forcing me to leave your house?" It's a lame, quiet rebound. 

And it gets him going.

"Damnit, Louis," He slams his fist on his desk, causing me to jump. "you cannot throw that shit at me, okay? This is your fault. I thought I could actually settle with you, if I'm honest. I was on the verge of asking you out as soon as we finished having se-" 

"Mr. Styles...?" A small voice is heard from the doorway, causing my quick reaction. I turn around without hesitation, and my stomach drops at the sight of the vice principal, Mrs. Clark, standing at the doorway. Harry slowly fixes his appearance. His tie is out of place, his hair whipped around in the strangest ways. I realize that tears have fallen from the both of us, but Harry looked worse.

And that helped nothing.

"May I ask what all the arguing we've been hearing is?" She clears her throat, tossing curious glances between the both of us. 

"Uh, well, y-you see," I try and speak, but I end up feeling like the human version of a headache. 

"Louis, would you please step out for a moment?" Harry's voice has gone down a crap ton, which confused me at the slightest. My nod is slow, but reassuring. I don't even bother to give Mrs. Clark a second glance before exiting his office and walking into the band room itself. 

It's huge, and the school is constantly threatening to reconstruct to make it fit the size our band is. But, Harry's argued enough to convince the school board that the band will grow. I begin to roam the large area, my eyes scanning the seats and stands that make up rows. I look to the right of me to find a large sign made by Harry. It read: 'GOOD LUCK, ALL STATERS! YOU CAN DO IT :)'. Underneath the kind message were even smaller ones, coming from other kids, wishing the students good luck. It made me smile, even in the shitty situation I was in. I could hear mumbling and whispers coming from Harry's office, but I wasn't too worried. Posted on the opposite side of the room were pictures from earlier this year- back when the school's marching band had begun. I walk closer to them to get a better view, and I quickly feel guilt. 

Harry's eyes are shining with passion, he seems incredibly and genuinely happy to be around the kids he's been teaching for such a short amount of time. The greatest one was the last photo. Harry was laying on his side, head resting in his hand while all the seniors posed with their medals they'd won for state marching band. To think all the events posted on the walls came from this year, well, it was insane. I guess the reason I felt so guilty while looking at these was the fact that they really captured Harry's passion and love for what he does. 

And that was when I realized that the entire problem was my fault. 

And I needed to fix it.

The door to Harry's office opens, and Mrs. Clark walks out while giving me an expression that showed nothing but pity. Confused, I walk back to Harry's office. It was complete, utter déjà vu. Except this time I felt hesitation. 

"W-What did you tell her?" I ask, and he shrugs, sitting himself in his seat once again.

"That we got into an argument over all state and my 'wife' not attending the last concert," He says. 

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Comes his dry response. 

The room holds a pregnant silence between the two of us, and it feels stressful. Almost as if the both of us still have things to get off our chests, but we know we've said enough already.

"Harry," I speak at the most random time, and his head pops up from staring at his hands that rest in his lap. 

"What?" His tone is quiet, which is concerning considering he was just screaming at me a few minutes ago.

"I am so sorry," I begin, my voice already cracking and tears threatening to spill. "this really- this entire situation, it's all really my fault. When I said it before, it sounded sarcastic. But Harry," pause. "I am so, so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have used you like I did. Hell, I think that my mind was tricking me into thinking that because you're so hot, you wouldn't be hurt by any of this if you found out. Which, sadly, you did. I had encouragement coming from multiple friends, and obviously, Ed wasn't one of them. All he did was teach me the basics to the instruments I listed off to you. Harry, I just wanted to impress you. I knew that if I wasn't in band, or didn't at least pretended to be, then I'd hardly stand a chance getting with you. I guess I didn't look past the looks that you have like I should've," another pause. "Harry, if I could go back and redo this entire mess, I would. It's because of me that-"

Harry's lips are smashed against mine with such a sudden force that I lose balance, just to be caught by his arm wrapping around my waist. I'm caught off guard, but I don't question it. There's nothing sexual about the kiss. There's no sexual tension. There was a lot of frustration and emotion behind it, though. He pulls away after a few moments, and bites his lip.

"I'm sorry for yelling," He closes his eyes, and I let out the breath I'd been holding in. 

"I- I mean-" I am, once again, at a loss for words. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry smirks, and I gape at his change in attitude. 

"Fuck you, Harry Styles," I smile. "Fuck you," 

-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, my friends, is where it's at. YOU'VE ALL WAITED THIS LONG, SO HERE IT IS.
> 
> Enjoy! :)x

"What is the definition of stupidity?" Ed glances up from the stack of flashcards he's been using to quiz me for final's week. It's been going on for a good, solid two hours now. 

"The definition of stupidity is you. The definition of tired, hungry, and pissed off is me," I mumble angrily, getting up from the kitchen table to finally eat something.

"Louis," Ed sighs, setting the stack of cards on the table.

"Ed," I mimic, only to get an annoyed stare in return. "what?" 

"Finals are coming up really soon, Louis. I know you hate studying and all, but you've got to fit some time into your 'oh-so-busy schedule'. Trust me, if you can't find time for it, then I will," He stands as well, going to the fridge and pulling out some milk. "coffee?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'm a tea person. You should know this by now," This causes Ed to snort.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," 

Earlier this morning, I told Ed about the confrontation with Harry. I told him about the argument and how it was off to a rough start, but thanks to an interruption from a vice principal, it ended well. 

"You have school tomorrow, and it's getting late. You should really get some sleep," Ed comments, turning on the coffee maker.

"Why are you making yourself coffee at ten at night?" I question, glancing at the microwave's digital clock.

"Well, my parents are coming home from their vacation tomorrow, and I've got finals to study for myself. I'm a junior in college, Louis. This shit is serious," He chuckles, only glancing up to check my stance. 

"Okay, okay. Goodnight, ginger," 

-

Niall stares at me in shock, eyes wide open, mouth only slightly parted. 

"I can't believe you, Louis. You're a fucking nut," Niall sits back, watching me bite into the pancakes served for breakfast the next school morning.

"What? We made up. We're no longer in a fight. No more sad tears. What's there not to believe?" I examine another pancake before devouring it entirely. 

"You're just a little devil, aren't you? I mean, if I were you, I would've given up on Harry a loooong time ago," Niall slings his bag over his shoulder, glancing around the room in the process. "anyway, I wish you luck on finally getting in his pants. So, best of luck," 

And with that comment, he's gone.

-

It's not until later that evening in band class when I begin to feel anxious. What if Harry comes out to speak with the band and ignores me entirely? What if that 'make up' kiss was nothing but hormones to him? I couldn't bare to think about it anymore than I already was. I was seventeen years old, going on eighteen. I could stand up for myself, if that was going to be the case. But then again, I was really thinking ahead of what was really going on.

"ALL STATERS," Harry's loud voice makes me jump, as it came out of nowhere. But, when I look up, I find Harry looking around the room with a large smirk plastered on his face. "each of you made it. I'm so proud, I could cry," Harry says dramatically, placing a hand on his chest just to really set the mood. The band giggles, and I can't help but do so as well. 

Harry continues his speech, "look, guys. I know we're a small band, but honestly, who cares? Tell me, what other band do you know of that could've had every single student that tried out for all state make it? I've never worked with a band that's willing to put so much time and effort into their program. And, overall, I wanted to thank you guys for accepting me into your little world, and guiding me through what you've done in the previous years. So, just, thank you, guys," Now Harry looks like he's genuinely about to cry, and I wanted to be up there with him.

"Anyway," Harry shakes his head, smiling at us as a whole. "since I know this week is full of finals and tests, I'm allowing you all to use this class as a study hall. Please, don't make me regret this decision, though," Harry laughs, and as do we. Once he's stepped off the podium, he walks into his office, and I watch as the rest of the students leave in a hurry to cram studying in. I'm not about that life, though. I kind of wing it all... 

Yikes.

Once I'm sure I'm the only one left in the band room, I walk into Harry's office, quietly shutting the door behind me. He looks up from his laptop, and gently places his glasses beside him.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Tomlinson," Harry crosses his arms and leans back against the chair. I roll my eyes at his actions.

"You're a dork," I comment, flopping on his not-so-comfy leather couch. "you were getting a little emotional up there, weren't you?" I chuckle as a blush forms on Harry. The look suits him.

"Shut up, Louis. You know I can get sappy sometimes," He laughs, closing his laptop shut. 

"Yeah, you can," It's quiet after that. We're literally just giving each other direct eye contact, nothing more, nothing less. I swear, you could hear a pin hit the carpet in here if you listened closely enough. Harry suddenly stands from his chair, and slowly, gradually walks towards my body, which is plopped lazily on the couch. Leaning down close to my ear, he whispers, 

"You should come to mine tonight. Just the two of us, how does that sound?" His hot breath fans against my neck, and I whine without realizing it. 

"Yeah, th-that sounds great," I hate that Harry has this effect on me. I hate it.

Just as much as I hate him.

-

I pull into his driveway late that night, just before Ed's parents were returning home from their months long vacation. I figured Ed would want to spend a little bit of quality time with his family, after all. He's been stuck with me for so long, anyway.  
Harry's front light is on, signaling he was home. I take a deep breath before walking up his front concrete steps and knocking on the door. His figure appears not even ten seconds later, and wow, he looked different.

Not a bad different, of course. But he wasn't dressed as usual. He was wearing tight, tight black skinny jeans, with an old, tattered, worn out Rolling Stones t-shirt. His hair was pulled back in a bun, and he looked fresh and hot as ever.   
I, meanwhile, was wearing red trousers without the suspenders, and a black and white striped t-shirt. God, I looked awful compared to him.

"You look nice," Harry speaks out of the blue, almost as if he could read my thoughts. "too bad I'll have to rip all of this off of you," he leans forward, capturing our lips in the finest kiss. I pull away after a second, realizing we're still standing where we could be seen.

"Harry, we should go inside," I motion with a giggle, and he follows the advice. Closing the door behind him, he makes sure to lock it and turn off the front porch light before continuing with his work.   
He grabs hold of my hips, bringing me closer to him as his lips reattach with mine. This time the kiss is more greedy than anything. The sound of our heavy breathing is echoing in the large house. Harry backs up against the wall as my hands travel to his hair, massaging his scalp without realizing it. I wrap my legs around the taller man's waist, and Harry snakes his hands down to cup my bum for leverage. He kneads the skin between his fingers, which felt so good. I yank on his hair, earning a deep and guttural moan from Harry. 

"Do that again," He murmurs against my lips, and I do as told. It gains the best reaction out of Harry. He begins to rut against my leg in pleasure, making me feel like the one in charge. Until he's carrying my lightweight body up the steps, to his bedroom, and closing the door behind him in the process. He tosses me on the bed just as he'd done before, earning a giggle out of me.   
Harry's large body hovers over my small, fragile one. His hands slip beneath my shirt, rubbing my sides before slipping the shirt itself off. I help Harry out of his own, and before I know it, he's left in boxers only. His mouth starts a trail at the waste line of my jeans, kissing up past my tummy, chest, and sucking the skin of my neck past his lips, drawing blood to the surface. I knew it would leave a mark for the next few days, but I could care less. He mouths at my jaw while his left hand is palming me through my pants. 

"Need to get these off of you," His words are muffled, but I could still make them out. 

That's when I realized.

"H-Harry, no, wait-"

"What the hell is it now, Louis? Don't make me stop halfway through like last time. I was so hard it hurt," He practically whines, and I bite my lip. 

"It's nothing bad, but-"

"Then shut up and let me take care of you," He kisses me once more before gently unbuttoning my trousers, and sliding them down with care. I look up at the ceiling, not wanting to see his reaction. 

"Oh my God," Harry lets out the longest moan, which confuses me more than anything. "panties? Louis, I swear to God, you're gonna be the death of me," 

I'd completely forgotten I was wearing red, lacy panties all day. But this wasn't the kind of reaction I was expecting.

"You're not weirded out or anything?" I ask hopefully, causing Harry to groan.

"God, no, Louis- you just- oh, the things I'm going to do to you," He sits back up to kiss me again, and I immediately feel comfortable. "but, sadly, these need to go," he pulls them down at a painfully slow speed, which makes me want to kick him. My achingly hard member springs up as soon as they're off, and I'm a whining mess.

"Harry, come on, please-"

"Shh, babe, I just want to have some fun," He hushes me, smirking all the while.

"Please don't tease right now, H. Please, I'll do anything, just don't tease," I buck my hips up, desperate for some sort of friction.

"Just wanted to hear you beg," And the smirk stays put.

What a bastard.

"I'm gonna finger you open, babe. Tell me when you think you're ready, yeah?" He reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom just waiting to be used. I nod, shifting to find a comfortable position. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he leans up and places one last kiss to my lips before slipping the first finger in. I sigh, already needing to adjust to the feeling. I haven't done anything or been with anyone in a long while. 

"This alright?" Harry asks, looking me in the eyes. I give him a quick nod in reassurance. 

"T-Two, please," I can't form proper sentences, but Harry gives me what I ask for.

Adding a second digit, his speed picks up at a gradual pace. The friction becomes more comfortable than anything. Harry's face shows concentration as he tries to find that spot that will make me fall apart. He crooks his fingers while tilting them at a new angle, and the feeling is heavenly.

"Oh my God, Harry, right there, fuck," My head falls back against his pillows as the feeling of absolute pleasure takes over me. Harry smiles, repeating the motion, getting the same high pitched whines out of me.

"Like that?" He licks his lips, arm picking up speed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grind my hips down to meet his thrusts. He adds a third finger, stretching me out and immediately finding my prostate again. "FUCK," I moan, louder than usual. "okay, I'm ready Harry, just please, get inside me, please-"

"Okay, babe, hush," He laughs. When he pulls his fingers out, I feel empty until the feeling is being replaced. The tip of Harry's dick pushes into my hole, and Jesus, it was a stretch already. Harry was huge.   
He slowly pushes himself in, finally bottoming out. My fingers are digging into his shoulders in pain. He's so damn big.

"Y-You can move," I whimper. He shifts his hips, beginning to push in and out at a steady pace. Eventually, the sting goes away and is replaced with pleasure. 

"Shit, Louis, you're really tight," Harry moans, picking up his pace. I moan in response, continuing to grip his shoulders. He changes the angle of his hips, and I immediately let go of his shoulders and grasp the white sheets beneath me.

"SHIT, right there," I gasp, taking shorter and choppy breaths. Harry picks his speed up to the maximum, pounding into me with full force. My head is against the pillows, jaw slack and eyes shut. It was so good. 

Until he stops.

"Wha-What the fuck are you doi-"

"I want you to ride me," Harry flips us over in one quick motion, and suddenly, I'm on top. Testing the waters, I move my hips in slight circles, trying to find what made him feel best. I lift myself up so that his head is the only thing in me before slamming back down with force. It earns a loud moan from the both of us, so I repeat this action until I've found my spot again.

I'm letting out embarrassing little, "uh, uh, uh"s with each bounce, and Harry's grip on my hips has tightened enough to leave bruises. 

"Christ, Louis," Harry fucks up into me, creating the most beautiful rhythm. "I'm gonna cum," He pushes me down as he cants up. He lets out a long, extended moan when he finally cums inside the condom. I'm about to get off and wank myself to finish, but Harry holds me in place. "no, I want you to cum from my cock," He practically commands this, and I don't argue. I pick up where I left off, bouncing up and down and hitting my sweet spot until I finally felt a release.

"Oh, God," I let out a very high pitched whine, losing balance as I cum all over Harry's chest. I fall on top of him, our sweaty, sticky chests now pressed together. Burying my face into his neck, I breath in his smell. Which is now sweat and sex. Harry slides out of me, lifting my small, fragile body off his own. He get's up and returns without the condom, and is now fully cleansed. Thank god being a bottom wasn't as messy as you'd think.

He slides under the covers, the both of us fully naked and now worn out. He yanks me by the waist so that I'm pressed against his chest, and I sigh in the dark, cold room.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Harry kisses the top of my head in adoration, and I smile.

"Yeah, I know," pause. "you too, I suppose," I smirk, and he perks up at that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson. What's that supposed to mean?" He uses the funniest, most formal voice.

"Who says you're the best? What if it's my friend Niall? Or our sexy French teacher-"

"Now you're speaking nonsense," Harry tickles my sides, causing me to break into fits of laughter. 

"OKAY, OKAY, STOP," I calm down after a bit, and he hums into my neck. 

"Hey, Louis?" Harry's voice is quiet at this point.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" It's the question the both of us knew was coming. I smile, scooting impossibly closer to his warm body.

"Of course,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys' comments always make me smile! Whether it's a suggestion, question, or just a lovable comment, I always smile. It means so much to me when I receive a new notification from one of you. So please, comment and start conversation up! Thank you all so much for reading this as far as you have. I love each and every one of you, even if there's on a few. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter eleven. :)xx
> 
> -Haley

There's a breeze hitting my back, sending goosebumps across my skin. I sit up, unable to differentiate between the ceiling and the walls. I couldn't remember a thing- all the questions running through my mind were repetitive and consistent. Where am I? Who's bed am I in? Why is this room so damn cold? I look down to find the real life version of Sleeping Beauty. All the memories from last night quickly began flooding in, and realizing I could wake Harry by causing so much movement, I lay back down, tucking my back against his chest. It was so peaceful. The breeze coming from the open windows was causing the translucently white curtains to dance in the sunlight of early morning. I've eased into the comfort of Harry's body warmth, and I'm quickly falling into another deep sleep. 

It wasn't long after that when I woke up to feel an arm rubbing small circles on my hips. It was a comforting sign. I roll over to find Harry awake, and smile. 

"Good morning," 

"G'morning," Comes his groggy response. Oh, dear God, his morning voice was hot. "you know," Curls shifts his weight around in the bed. "you can shut those blinds if they're bothering you," 

"You do it, m'tired," I shift in his hold, smiling to myself. 

"My house, my rules, Tomlinson," He places a light kiss on top of my forehead, and a smile spreads across his face.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes in a fond way, sitting up to close the window. But as soon as I begin walking over to the breeze, I feel a sharp pain in my bum and hiss at the sting.

"You okay? Louis, oh my Lord," Harry sits up in bed, and I turn to face him. Embarrassingly enough, I was in pain because of Harry.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just sore," I bite my lip and Harry lets out a cackle, startling me.

"Sorry, babe," He lies back down, a goofy grin still plastered on his lips. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

“Mhm... So what’s the plan for today?” I ask, returning to cuddle at his side. He hums thoughtfully.

“I don’t have anything in mind,” He turns to look at me. 

“Hungry at all?” I question, and he smirks. 

“Yes, actually,” I quirk an eyebrow at the man at my side, who’s slowly moving downward to reach the foot of the bed.

“Harry, what are you d-” I cut myself off as a loud moan escapes my lips, the presence of Harry’s now licking in long, torturous patterns in obviously places that shouldn’t be mentioned is sending me into a land of ecstasy.  
This could last for a while. 

***

“I haven’t seen her in so long,” Harry’s voice is low, his eyes scanning the driveway. “I mean, it’s not my fault that she decided it’d be best for us to go our separate ways after we got married, but I’m still so scared of-” 

“Harry, babe,” I hush him in attempt to soothe his nerves. “It’s gonna be okay. You just have to give her the papers- it’ll be that easy, yeah?” It was a weak attempt, but his reaction was there. 

"Okay," There's a silence that fills the car. "Will you go with me?" He asks, face showing hesitation. 

"I- I mean of course I'll go up there with you, but she's your w-"

"Don't say the word I know you're about to say," He warns me and I nod. 

"Let's just go then,"

The both of us crawl out of the car, walking up to the small house's front door. Based on Harry’s facial expression, you can tell that this is the last thing he wants to be doing. I rub his lower back in attempt to soothe him once again, and he lets out a breath he's been holding in.

“It’s going to be okay,” I whisper, and he nods shakily. 

We reach the front door step, the white door seemingly intimidating Harry. I frown. I’ve never seen Harry like this. How bad could she be, anyway?  
I end up ringing the doorbell for him, and in seconds a female figure appears in the doorway, opening it without a care. The tension is consistently rising in the air, and I bite my lip. The first thing I notice about her is that she’s in great shape- obviously works out. She’s wearing skinny jeans and a ripped tank top, her hair in the messiest bun I’ve ever seen. And, to finish the sluggish look, she was smoking a strongly-scented cigarette. 

“Hi,” Harry almost whimpers, and she continues to stand there with one hand on her hip, the other resting in the doorway. 

“What do you want?” She’s already agitated. 

“Y-you dropped off divorce papers a couple of weeks ago, I filled them out for you-” 

“Who the hell is he?” She chuckles out of the blue, interrupting Harry to gesture in my direction. 

“He’s my,” There’s a pause. What am I to Harry? I’ve been told I look a lot older than I am. “He’s just an old friend, I asked if he could come just in case-” 

“What? You think I’m gonna hurt you or some shit?” She cackles, and Harry cringes. I’ve never seen him this way. 

I don’t like it.

“L-Look, Miranda, I brought what you needed, please just take th-”

“Babe, who is that?” A loud grumbling voice echos from inside the house. I swallow and look over to see Harry almost in tears.

“The piece of shit that I decided to marry,” His wife responds, laughing lowly at her own comment. “okay, give me the papers and leave my house,” She sighs, grabbing them from Harry’s hands and slamming the door in our faces. From outside, you could here her muffled voice say, "I'm coming, babe, just wait, Jesus,"

I stand there, absolutely shocked beyond belief. I’ve never, ever met someone so cruel in my life. The things she said and the way she was talking was rude and I couldn’t believe I’d just heard what I’d heard. 

“Harry, babe,” my hand rests on his shoulder, gently shaking him back to reality. 

“She hasn't always been like this, you know?” He bites his lip, turning to head back to the car. “please don’t hate me for this, but she used to be amazing. I was in love with her for a reason. She enjoyed being around me and I loved being around her- she was a choir director, until she’d gotten caught having an affair with a student,” He stops, dead in his tracks and looks at me.

“Harry…” I trail off.

“But I’m willing to take the risk of getting caught if it means being with you,” He looks down at his shoes and proceeds to walk to the car. Once inside, he sighs and runs a hand through his long, practically straight hair. 

“Harry,” I bite my lip and he turns to look at me. “I love you,”

There isn’t a single beat that passes before he says, “I love you too,” 

***

“HARRY,” I toss my head back as I’m thrown into the largest fit of giggles, trying to push Harry off me with his hands tickling my sides. “STOP, STOP,” I proceed to yell. 

“What’s the magic word?” His cheeks dimple, and I groan before laughing again. His hands move from my waist to my tummy, where I’m most ticklish. 

“I- Harry, I’m not c-c-capable of w-words-” 

“What’s the magic worddddd?” He smirks, and tears are forming at the corners of my eyes. 

“Daddy,” I yell through fits of giggles.

The word causes Harry to immediately stop his actions, and snap his head up without hesitation. He moans, “I was thinking more along the lines of, ‘uncle’, but that’s soo much better,” He leans up and captures my lips by his own, bringing the both of us into a light kiss. 

“I’m glad you like it,” I pull away for a moment. “Because you’re gonna have to get used to it,” Another pause. “Daddy,”

**

It’s later that evening that my phone starts buzzing on the table beside Harry and I. I groan, peeking my head out from under the covers. 

“Babe, it’s been ringing non-stop. Pick up the damn phone,” Harry sighs, and I pry myself away from his warm body. 

“Hello?” I quickly cringe at the sound in my voice.

“Damn, did you just wake up or some shit? Mate, it’s four in the afternoon,” Ed’s voice echos through the phone and I groan. 

“No, I just took a nap,” I smile at Harry, whos curled in on himself now that I’m not tucked into his chest.

“Where in the bloody hell are you? You’ve been gone for-” There’s a long pause before he speaks again. “LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, GET SOME-”

I hung up before he could finish. 

“I really need to get going now, I’ve been gone for so long, Ed seems worried,” I chuckle, sitting up. 

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow,” Harry pouts, and I laugh at this. 

“Oh, boy. The teacher complaining about school? What a twist,” 

“Shut up, Tommo,” He smirks, tossing a pillow in my direction.

“You sure didn’t seem to want me to shut up a few hours ago when your dick was up my-”

“Get out of my house, you dork,” Harry sits up with such speed I nearly flinch. That is, before he lifts me off the bed and tosses me over his shoulder. 

“Harry,” I shout, gently slapping his back. “HARRY,” I yell louder only to feel him chuckle beneath me.

“What is it?” He laughs, and I proceed to squirm in his arms. 

“I’m naked, you bastard! Let me grab my clothes,” I go limp in his grip and he sighs.

“Okay, okay, fine. You win this one,” He sets me down on my feet and I scramble to reach the top of the stairs, retrieving the clothes I’d gotten rid of hours before.

“You’re such an asshole,” I laugh, tossing Harry’s large shirt over my head and sliding my pants and trousers on in the process. 

“But you love me,” He flutters his eyelashes and I roll my eyes.

“Yeah, okay,” I wink on my way out the door. “Keep telling yourself that,” 

***

"Hey fucktard, I'm home," I call in the open space of Ed's home. 

"Louis, watch it," Ed's father walks into the kitchen and I mentally curse at myself for being so dumb. I'd completely forgotten they came home.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry John-"

"It's all good, Imogen isn't home so you're safe," he laughs at the mentioning of his wife and her strict ways.

"Where's Ed?" I smile, setting my shoes by the doorway. 

"Upstairs watching The Conjuring. Please, scare the shit outta him," John raises his eyebrows in hopes that I'll do so.

"You got it buddy," 

I run up the steps and creep my way towards Ed's room. His door was cracked open only slightly, so I'm quiet while opening it.

"Don't even think about it," Ed points a finger at me, pausing his movie and tossing more popcorn into his mouth. "So," He turns to face me as I fall onto my bed. "What'd y'all do the whole time?" Ed wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. 

"Many things you don't need to know about. But, let's just say... Mission 'get Mr. Styles-in-Louis'-pants' has been completed,"

And the rest of the night was led by conversation between a ginger and a moron.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap chapter? Yes. I'm on vacation and I wrote this pretty quickly- the end of the book is coming up! AHHHHH! Thank you all who're still reading this, it means the world. 
> 
> Enjoy :)xx

"No," 

"What do you mean, no? It's a great opportunity, and it could save the both of us," Harry tosses his hands in the air, frustration filling his face.

"Harry, I'm not going to let you quit your job because of me. You love what you do. You love teaching the kids and working with new students. You aren't quitting something that's so special to you because of me," 

The first day of summer break had started out well, that is until Harry decided to bring up the topic of our relationship, and what could save it. It'd all started when he ran downstairs, early morning with a smile on his face. The second he told me he had great news, I was ready for the announcement. That is until he explained to me what it was. 

"It's a job, Louis. Not my life," Harry frowns. 

"Harold Edward Styles," I turn from the stool at the kitchen counter to face him. "you are not quitting you're job because of me," 

"Louis William Tomlinson," He smirks, repeating my actions. "I don't care what you say. By doing this, our relationship will be considered legal, and-"

"See? That's the goddamn problem! Why can't our relationship be considered legal now? I'm eighteen, fresh out of high school, and ready to start my own life. You're 25, healthy and gorgeous, with a great life already going for you," I pause, pinching the bridge of my nose. "look, Harry. It isn't that you'd be doing this for me that I don't want you to quit your job. It's just the fact that you'd be moving on to becoming a substitute teacher for anyone who needs it. You do realize how bad that'll be, right? This is something you love. You wake up every damn morning with pride filling your face because of what you do for a living. If you change- well, I may not get to see you quite so happy anymore," I frown as I finish the last of my rant, and Harry's expression has softened.

"I get it, I get it," He sighs, walking to the opposite side of the counter. "I just want this to work out, you know? I really love you," 

"I love you too, Harry, you know that. So I hope you'd know that I'm telling you to just wait till college starts up for me, and high school goes on for you. That way our relationship will be considered one hundred percent crime free," I chuckle, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Okay. But if I end up regretting this decision, I'm coming after you," Harry laughs, walking to get milk out of the fridge. 

"What!? I'm saving your ass right now, don't give me that shit," I retort. 

Harry scoffs, "Louis, watch your mouth. You know we don't use that kind of language in this house," 

"Just shut the hell up and kiss me, you fool," 

***

“I never got the chance to ask you,” It’s later that afternoon when I’m drinking some tea, spacing out and thinking of the most random things. “But a while ago, the night I took you home drunk- I found these paintings on your coffee table- they were of an old couple, and I’m still curious. I didn’t know you could paint, Harry,” I show the slightest smile, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about,” Harry rises from his spot at the couch across from me, heading to the kitchen and looking through one of the smaller cabinets. “These?” He pulls out a few paintings, and I immediately recognized the ones I’d seen before.

“These,” I’m careful as I pick them up, admiring the the effort Harry had seemingly put into the art pieces. “They’re amazing, Harry. Who are they?” I ask, biting my lower lip.

“Well, you always have wanted to know more about my personal life, now haven’t you?” He chuckles, leaning against the arm of the chair I’ve been lazily sitting in all day. “Okay, so this,” Harry points to the older-ish woman in the portrait. “Is my grandma Nanny. She passed away late last year… And this,” Harry points to the man in the painting. “Is my father. He died in a car crash when I was fifteen,”

The air seemed to have gained a heavy portion of what felt like mourning, sadness, and depression. Just a pinch of it. I frown, suddenly feeling guilt creep its way up my back for even considering to ask Harry. 

“I'm sorry, Harry. If I'd known I wouldn't have asked-" 

"No, no, it's alright Lou. You didn't know," He shows a sly smile.

"How long have you been doing this? Painting, I mean," I ask the older lad with the man bun.

"I don't just paint," He smirks, pulling out some other art pieces from behind the papers I'd already seen. "I draw, too," He chuckles, seeming to be proud of himself. 

"Jesus, Harry," My fingers gently trace the paper he's holding out. It shows a gorgeous girl, most likely a woman- with long, brown hair. Based on Harry's drawing, she seemed to look somewhat like him.

"This is my sister, Gemma. You'd love her, really. I'll have to have you two meet sometime. Honestly, she's got a lot of the same personality as you," He sits back to think for a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snort.

"You're both sassy, can be annoying, and are both blessed with great genes," He laughs, and I swat his arm playfully. 

"Okay, whatever," I sigh, looking at all the drawings laid out before me. "these are amazing, Harry. You've got no idea," 

The rest of the day is seemingly quiet after that, as it'd been spent receiving random kisses and warm cuddles from the other. Harry would come up attacking me at the most random times- I could be brushing my teeth and Harry would attack me with neck kisses the next moment. Harry could be reading a novel and I’d tackle him out of the blue, just for my own enjoyment. The two of us had been getting along during the weekends better than ever before. I didn't know what was causing it either- it could've been how much stress I was being relieved of whilst being around him, or just that he's a great person in general- but things were going great.  
As the weekend went on, I came to know Harry better than ever. He's a hipster. The clothes he'd wear around home were the greatest- probably because he wasn't wearing anything. I've found out that he prefers tea over coffee, unless his coffee has lots of creamer. He prefers romance movies over any other genre, his favorite book is "Looking For Alaska", and he listens to calm acoustics in his spare time. But there was one thing I didn't know about him.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" I ask on a late Sunday afternoon. He looks up from his computer, closing it at the slightest to show he was paying attention.

"Of course, babe. What's on your mind?"

"Well," I breathe in to consider my words before I say them. "you haven't told me anything about your parents. You've mentioned your sister and grandmum here and there, but..." I ask.   
Harry seems to squirm at the thoughts coming out of my mouth, and I notice.

"That wasn't a question," He tries to play off his discomfort with a playful smirk, but I frown.

"Harry..." I trail off, not sure what to say. The possibilities as to what could've happened with his family are endless.

"Jus' don't speak to 'em anymore," He mumbles, and a frown spreads across my lips. 

"You don't have to talk about it, we can totally change subject. What're you doing on the computer?" I lean against my elbow, and he takes a deep breath before closing it entirely.

"I ran away from home when I was sixteen," Harry sits cross legged on the chair across from me, and I listen closely. "my mum was an addict, most likely because my father was abusive. Things continuously got worse as the years were going by- so at sixteen, I left without hesitation. I was homeless for, like, a week. Until I met a lovely woman named Anne," He smiles at his hands in his lap. "Long story short, she basically adopted me- I know my dad is in prison, my mum? I'm not sure. But Anne has helped me to achieve the dream of being a band director. It might be a dumb one, but it sure as hell isn't dumb to me," Harry re-opens his laptop once he's finished, and I sit speechless. 

"H-How come you didn't tell me this- I..." 

"Do you think that was easy for me?" He doesn't look up from his work.

"I- Don't know what to say, I guess," I frown, sighing into the silence of the room. "I'm sorry, Harry," I bite my lip and he shrugs.

"It's okay, really. Now, boy, it's a Sunday night. You need to get going," He smiles warily, and I nod in agreement. 

"I can't disagree there,"

But I also find it incredibly disappointing that the best people in life go through the worst times.


	14. Epilogue

When you were in elementary school, you wanted to be more independent. So by the time you reached middle school, you were ready for that independence. You looked up to the high school kids, whether they were freshman or seniors, you thought they were the coolest people because of their age and how much they could do. When you got into high school, you were just dreaming of college- what it would be like to finally reach what most call "adult hood". But what comes after college? Real life. You see, the thing with each of these is that they all carry the same advice. Most adults I’ve met have told me to “Enjoy those years while they last, because they’re gone before you know it,” or, the classic “Time flies, you’d better make the most of it,”

Being a senior in college is a big deal. The fact that I’ve reached that stage in my life is incredbile, to say the least. But the fact that I’m becoming a vocal teacher is even better. I’d never thought of doing anything in the music business until one late night with Harry.

We were laying in his hot tub, I was against his chest with our ankles locked. His fingers were bouncing against my skin in random patterns- random beats. It was quiet until he brought it up. “Louis, are you happy with what you’re majoring in?” He’d spoken out of the blue. I quirk an eyebrow, not have taking the question into consideration in the past.

“Well, I mean… It’s something to do, right?” I chuckle, resting my head on his shoulder. He instinctively wraps his masculine arms around me, and sighs.

“Hun, when you were in high school, I don’t think there was a single time when you mentioned wanting to be a lawyer. This is a huge opportunity for you, of course, but- I can’t help but feel like it isn’t something you want to do,” It remains quiet while he thinks of his next sentence. “babe, I know you think that this is what’s best to maintain a stable relationship- maybe even a stable bank account- but please, if this isn’t something you’re into, I want you to do what you think is best for yourself,” I squirm slightly in his arms when he rubs my hips, the ticklish side of me kicking in.

“Any ideas, then? It’s almost like you’re hinting at something,” I can remember thinking out loud.

“You’ve got an astonishing voice- practically mesmerizing, if you ask me. Ever considered doing something in the music business?” And it was from that point forward that I knew what I’d wanted to do.

Now, sitting in my seat at college graduation, that scene kept playing over, and over. Repeating itself in my mind. I couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to my lips as I mentally thanked my five year long term boyfriend for my change in success. The ceremony went on for far too long, but as soon as names were being called, I was far too thankful by the time mine was called to the stage. “Louis Tomlinson,” I walked proudly on the stage, and bit my lip to hold back any tears willing to fall. This shouldn’t be that emotional, should it? I thank the men and women telling me “congratulations” and “we wish you the best” as I accepted my diploma, and soon was leaving the stage to reach Harry.

“Baby,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Congrats! You’re all done,” tears were filling the brims of his eyes, and I giggled lowly, overly happy with what I’ve achieved.

“Hey, I know graduation isn’t quite over with yet, but can we please go home? I’m tired,” I practically whine, burying my face in the taller ones shirt. He laughs, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“Of course, off we go,”

***

Another year passes by. Throughout that time span, Harry and I have been looking for new homes around the country, trying to decide where we’d like to settle down. Harry believes that the flat we choose to live in needs to be driving distance to the high school so that I could begin my job as a choir director. I don't disagree with that for a second, but he's been rushing to conclusions- which is something he does when stressed.

It's early one Friday morning when I wake up to find the bed cold, as Harry'd left for work. I sigh, glancing at the clock. It read '9:32'. Pulling myself out of bed, I head downstairs and find a bright, unmissable pink sticky note on the fridge.

"Pack your bags for a week long getaway and be ready when I get home, sugar pumpkin. I'm taking you somewhere. ;) -H xx"

I giggle and head to the cupboards to get myself some morning tea, which was hard to down at the continuous nagging thought in the back of my mind telling me to prepare myself for the night ahead.

***

"Harry, sweetheart, where on earth are you taking me?" I practically groan, quite upset with the amount of time being taken out of my day for this.

"Patience, child. Patience,"

"I don't have any left. We've been driving for," I pause to check the time on my phone. "three hours?! Are you kidding me?" I raise my eyebrows in shock and he laughs next to me.

"I promise you, Lou, it'll be worth it," It takes twenty more minutes for us to reach where Harry's been driving for a consistent amount of time, and at first, I was confused. We're in a parking lot, but in the middle of nowhere. Trees surround us on all sides but behind, and it's quite creepy.

"Where did you take us-"

"Just hush up and follow me," Harry cuts me off. I do as told, following him out of the car and into the woods. Don't even get me started on how many bug bites I've received on the fabulous trip here.

"Harry, what-" I stop myself this time at the sight in front of me. The smallest, coziest cabin is right in front of my eyes. All lights are off, but it couldn't look nicer. There's a gorgeous view of the lake that can be seen if sitting on the front porch, and it seemed to all be in great condition.

"This is my family cabin," Harry smiles, leading me into the little home. "I kind of figured it would be nice for the two of us to take a vacation getaway. I know you're not much of an outdoors man, but I had my sister fix it up for the two of us. Of course, I owe her $80, but I'd say it was worth it,"

"Harry, oh my god," I can't stop the smile that continues to spread across my lips. "this is, I'm so shocked- it's great, thank you so much. And why $80?" I question.

"Eh, it's just the number we landed on after arguing over it for a solid fifteen minutes," He laughs, taking my hand. "let me give you a tour of what there is to see, though there may not be much," I laugh at the comment, but allow him to do so. "This is the living room," he gestures to the area in front of the two of us, which can be seen as soon as you walk through the front door. It's got a couch, one rocking chair, a small flat screen telly on top of a mini shelf with dozens of movies, and two large bean bags to the side. "This is the kitchen," He turns us to the side where the tiniest kitchen lies. A fridge, sink, and three cupboards. It was adorable. "Now, follow me," He leads me into the back of the cabin, where two rooms are. "This one," He gestures to the right. "is the so called 'guest room'. But who the hell wants guests at a cabin like this? And this one," his arm moves to the left as he opens the door to the last room in the house. "is our room," I hate to say it, but my jaw literally drops. Our room had a king sized bed, large flat screen TV sitting on top of a wooden dresser, an inactive fish tank to the left side, right next to the enormous closet. But what caught my attention the most was the view from the window. Our window was very, very large, with the most outstanding view of the lake. I couldn't stop smiling. It just wouldn't end. Though the wood floors creak and it smells like wood, I wanted to call this place home, instead of a vacation getaway.

"Harry, this- I can't believe this," I'm too shocked to speak.

"Oh, you know what else?" Harry speaks.

"What?" I couldn't believe there was more.

"You see this bed?" Harry begins. I nod slowly. "this is where the magic happens," he picks me up by the waist and slings me over his shoulder in one fluent motion, carrying me to the bed. The rest of the night was forgotten in pleasurable sounds and fits of laughter.

***

Harry wakes me up the next morning with breakfast in bed, and the movie "Grease" playing reruns on the telly. He cuddles up to my side and shares his homemade pancakes and hash-browns with me, and things were perfect.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," He speaks as soon as the movie ended. I quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. He takes me outside, onto the dock on the lake. The sun is shining at its brightest now, but I wasn't complaining. It was getting to the beginning of summer, the weather was bound to feel this way.

"What is it?" I ask after moments of standing in the blazing hot sun.

"Look at the little island over there, right next to that other family's cabin, and tell me what you see," He says, turning me to face that cabin.

I'm studying it, trying to figure out what he's rambling about. Seconds pass and I proceed to squint, but see nothing. "I see... Uhh- I see a bird on a rock?" It comes out as a question.

I turn as I give Harry my answer, and my heart drops and hits the ground with immediate force. The sight of Harry on one knee causes my legs to shake, and hands to cup my mouth in shock. "Louis," he begins, taking a deep breath before looking me in the eyes. "when I first met you, back in Doncaster, I immediately found something interesting in you. Not like a spark, or anything cheesy like that, but there was something about you that caused me to hang on for far too long. I was a wimp, I'll admit it. I was terrified to ever tell you how I truly felt. And when you found out about Miranda, I didn't know what to say, or how to react- I was just in shock. I didn't want you to have to find out about her. But you forgave me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. When I found out you were faking playing instruments to get with me, I cried. I was upset, I'll admit it. But I realized how much you actually cared about me because you continuously came back, no matter what. Louis, you've stuck with me through everything for the past six years, and I'm so, unbelievably grateful to have you in my life. We're young, you and I. I've both got many years to look forward to in my life, and I wouldn't want to spend them with anyone other than the gorgeous man standing right in front of me. So, Lou, will you marry me?" He finally opens the velvet red box that contains the ring I've dreamed about for years, and now that the tears are flowing down my cheeks, they aren't going to stop.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, fucking hell, yes," Harry slides the object onto my ring finger, and stands to place a kiss to my lips. How much better could life possibly get?

***

Eight months pass, and it's finally the day. After putting more time into the wedding than anything else, sleepless nights, rough days and counting down to this moment, it's finally time.

"You look amazing, dude. Do you know how lucky he is?" Zayn sits back and looks me up and down, while I take a deep breath.

"It's just- it's crazy, you know? It feels like just yesterday I was getting warned by both you and Niall to leave Harry alone, that trying to get with him would be a bad idea. But now I'm fucking getting married to him," I grin at my reflection, adjusting the collar of the suit and fixing random bits of my hair.

"I would cry, but unfortunately, I don't do that in public. See you out there, mate," Zayn pats my shoulder on the way out, and I'm left alone. Taking one last deep breath, I leave the room to enter the one that's changing my future forever.

***

"How many?"

"Two. Both girls. What do you think?" Two years have passed since the wedding. Harry's just hit 32, and I've just hit 24. We've been sat on the couch for a good hour looking at this adoption center's website, and so far, the two of us have agreed on everything. Well, almost everything.

"Newborns? You're joking, right?" I give Harry a look that says he's crazy.

"No, I'm not. Think about it. We could literally parent them. They wouldn't know any different if we were their parents. Two newborns, healthy girls. Please?" Harry begs. I bite my lip in hesitation.

"This is such a big step, H- if we do something that we'll end up wishing we hadn't, there really isn't any turning back. I know we've saved up for this, because hell, it's expensive. But are you sure?"

"Hun, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he deadpans, and I grin.

"Okay, it's settled,"

***

"This is your new home, Mia," Harry coos at the sleeping burrito in his arms. "Louis and I are your daddies now, lovely," His tone is low and his voice has reached a whisper. "we're not going anywhere, I promise," He smiles, gently rocking one of the twins. That's right, twins. As soon as Harry spotted them, there was no turning back.

"Harry, I'll take Mia for a bit, will you get Jackie out of her carseat?" I reach out as Harry and I carefully trade kids, and smile as Mia slowly opens her eyes. "Babe, she's awake," she grabs hold of my pointer finger and stares at the two of us, and I felt like I was about to cry. "They're both beautiful, Harry. You're a genius, you know that?" I say. He shrugs.

"Yeah, I know," And after putting them down to rest in the pack n' play, all I could think was,

thank God they aren't identical.

***

(Seven years later)

"Sweetheart, your daddy and you have gone over this plenty of times. You have to share with her," Harry rubs his eyes, feeling tired as ever.

"Yeah, I know, b-but you got those fairy wings for me, not Jackie, and she keeps t-taking them," She almost breaks down, but somehow manages to hold it in.

"I'm home!" I call as I walk through the front door to our flat.

"Daddy, Jackie won't let me have my fairy wings even though I asked p-p-politely," Mia says to me, and I sigh, setting the keys on the counter top.

"Oh, honey," I pick her up, resting her on my waist. "it's okay. I'll tell you what, if you can figure out a way to get her to share them with you, I'll buy her a pair as well so that it's no longer an issue. Deal?" I stick my hand out for a mini high five.

"Deal," She nods, running to find her sister.

"How was work?" Harry chuckles from the couch, muting the telly. I grin, sitting next to him and resting my head in his lap.

"Exhausting, but the all-staters I'm working with are phenomenal students. So pretty good," I close my eyes as Harry starts to play with my hair, loving the feeling.

"I've been there, I've been there," He pauses, rubbing my back. "I found a nanny," I could literally hear Harry grin through his words, and I quickly snapped up.

"What!? Who?" The smile plastered on my face was anything but normal.

"Her name is Gemma, she's 25 years of age, she's annoying as shit, and may or may not be my sister," Harry laughs, and I shake my head.

"I can't believe- wait, what happened to her job?"

"Louis, she was working in a small town at their local coffee shop. She wasn't making much. So, until her and David get married in June, she'll be helping take care of the kids while you and I work,"

"This is great, Harry. Thank you so much, tell her I say thank you, too, by the way. Honest to God, you're amazing," I praise him.

"I know, I kn-"

"DADDIES, DADDIES," Mia and Jackie come running down the stairs and jump on both of our laps with force.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Jackie and I have decided to share the wings now, but I told her she can keep them, that way I can have the new pair. Right, Jackie?" Mia grins that little toothless front smile, and Jackie nods.

"Yes. But can I have your Ken doll? I don't have a family for my play-set yet," Jackie frowns.

"What? No! He's mine. I traded you my tea set for him," Mia retorts, and Jackie slowly slides off my lap.

"Whoever gets to your room first gets to keep him," Jackie immediately takes off, Mia following behind her. Fighting and screaming can be heard in the back, and Harry groans.

"I've got this one," He walks to where they've ran, and I'm left alone.

I look around the now clean home. At the small pile of toys sitting in the corner of the kitchen where they don't belong. I take time to admire the finger paintings my two daughters made in kindergarten. I stand up and walk to my favorite item in the home, which is our first family portrait. Harry's mouth is opened in the biggest, cheesiest smile, holding the troublesome toddler Jackie on his shoulders. I've got a loose grip on Mia, who's got her arms wrapped delicately around my waist, her foot kicking in the air with excitement. When I look at this picture, I think of how blessed I really am.

Next to the family picture lies a photo of all the lads and I on the last day of high school, tossing our caps in the air. The feeling of success that day was overwhelming.

It's then that I think back to high school, when Ed was my best supporter, and my biggest worry was keeping Harry from knowing that I didn't know anything when it came to music. Ed met up with a small recording studio in LA, and is now selling records and blowing out stadiums. We keep in touch every once in a while. Niall fulfilled his dream of becoming a physical therapist, though I'm not quite sure how. Liam is settled down with his lovely husband, Zayn. They're planning on adopting their fourth child in December. I guess you could say things kind of worked out for the four of them. The majority of high school friends I had have most likely forgotten my name. Thankfully, I've managed to keep the best ones.

"The kiddos are brushing their teeth, you're welcome," Harry comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Awe, thanks babe," I coo, and he rolls his eyes.

"What're you doing?" He asks, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just reliving some old high school memories," I say, gesturing to the framed pictures scattered across the fireplace.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Harry laughs, thinking of the rough years we'd went through before now.

"Yeah, I am," I pause, turning and pulling him in for a much needed hug. "I definitely am,"

***

 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all so so so so so much. It means the world that people actually took the time to read this. The fact that it's over makes me overly emotional, not even gonna lie. But I plan on making more fan fictions soon!
> 
> I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you all putting time into reading this, it means so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed "Whole Notes & Sore Throats" as much as I did!
> 
> Once again, thanks so much, and I hope you guys decide to read some of my stuff in the near future.
> 
> -Haley xx


End file.
